Don't mess with Imperfection
by lukeandlor383
Summary: Ann Marie Gilmore was the perfect daughter. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore..was not. Ann went to Yale, Lorelai got pregnant and dropped out. LorelaiLuke COMPLETE! My First Archived Story. Give it a chance?
1. Sisters and Daughters

What would it be like if Lorelai had a sister? I thought it would put a twist on Gilmore Girls. So here it is. Not sure if this has ever been done before but its worth a try right?

When Lorelai was almost three, her parents decided another baby might be nice. And so a new baby was born not three days before Lorelai's third birthday, Ann Marie Gilmore was born. She looked remarkably like Lorelai except just a little smaller. But that was natural seeing as she was just born and Lorelai would be three in a few days.

When her birthday finally did roll around, she was somewhat ignored. She had very few gifts and little or no attention. But she was only three and used to being taken care of by nannies and maids. What she wasn't used to was the irritating, loud cry of a new born baby. She called for her mother too many times to count before her father ran in telling her to "Quiet down and go back to sleep." She didn't understand why her parents were pushing her away more than usual. She was used to being pushed away, but being completely ignored was upsetting so she cried. Not in the normal three year old, 'I'm not getting what I want' way it was a cry, a plea for help.

Her pleas for help and attention were looked over; she went un-noticed by her parents for a very long time. Apparently, Emily and Richard had decided that Ann wouldn't be raised by nannies and that for her unlike their first-born, they would be there. That was proven when Lorelai was eight she was in second grade and Ann was just going into Kindergarten. She was old enough to remember things now, like when she first and her parents skipped bringing her and just sent her with the nanny.

_Gilmore House_

"_Lorelai be good." Emily told her daughter quickly. _

"_Have a nice day Lorelai." Richard said. Kissing her daughter on her forehead and handing her backpack. _

"_Thank you Daddy, bye mommy." By the time she had said that she was being ushered out the door by her nanny. _

Those memories hurt Lorelai now; yeah she was only eight but hated being mistreated as much as the next normal person. That wasn't unusual, was it?

She had tried confronting her parents about it once, when she was seven.

"_Mom, Dad, why is it that-"She was cut off by Ann screaming for her parents. Lorelai watched her parents, her parents. That's right they were hers too and she wasn't going to take it anymore. From then on, she ignored her parents as much as they ignored her._

She had avoided them for pretty much the rest of the year except for, dinner, and holidays and the occasional, 'How was your day.' Therefore, I guess you really could say that she had done a horrible job at keeping away from them, but she didn't care because she had made a few friends at school and was keeping up very well with all of the work. She was pretty smart for her age. She usually got straight A's with the occasional B. But overall, she was doing well. and she was proud of herself even if her Richard and Emily weren't.

"Lorelai..." Ann said as she walked into the enormous mansion after a day at school. Ann who had just finished her day in kindergarten wanted to talk to her sister. She never really understood why Lorelai was distant.

"Hi." Was all she said, she never really wanted to talk to her Ann, it was just something she had no interest in. To her it was a way to get back at her parents for neglecting her. But in the process, she was neglecting her sister.

"Lorelai, can we…talk?" Ann asked, very maturely.

"Uh, sure, what about?"

"Well, you."

"What about me?"

"You always ignore me, why?" Ann asked innocently.

"Because..." She struggled to find an answer as to not upset her, but couldn't quite find the words. "Because…that's what big sisters are supposed to do."

At least she wasn't crying. but she looked at her, with a sad look.

"Lorelai, Mom and Dad are leaving. I heard them talking, they are going to London or something like that…" Ann said running over to Lorelai and embracing her in a huge hug.

"They do that a lot; they are probably going to see Gran, Our Grandmother."

"Oh. Well…I'm going to miss them. What if they don't come back?" Ann began to tear up.

"They always come back. No matter where they go, they always come back."

"Why don't I remember them leaving before?" Ann asked finally letting go of Lorelai.

"You always went with them, that's why." She said coldly.

"Why weren't you ever with us?" She asked.

"I never wanted to go. I like it here." She lied. Flat out lied, not one of those little white lies it was big. She always wanted to go, and she hated this house.

"Oh. Ok." Ann said simply and walked away. Lorelai dragged her backpack over to the couch and sat down, took out one of her schoolbooks and began her homework.

As the years progressed, the two began to get a little closer then they were before. Lorelai was now sixteen and Ann, thirteen. Lorelai met Christopher when she was fourteen and the two began to date soon after her 15th birthday, and a few months later, they got _close._ Soon after that, she had suspicions that she might be pregnant. So she picked up the phone and called Christopher.

"Haden residence." Their maid answered.

"Can I speak with Christopher please?" Lorelai asked impatiently. A few moments later Christopher picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"You don't sound very happy. Are you ok?" He asked clearly concerned.

"No, I uh, think that I may be pregnant." Chris was silent. "Christopher? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm uh, here. Can you like find out for sure somehow?"

"Yes, I just thought maybe you'd want to be there when I took the test but you clearly would like me to handle this all on my own. So that's what I'll do, I handled everything on my own before you and I will do the same now."

"Ok. Call me when your done?"

"You are very insensitive." And with that, she hung up and went into the bathroom to take the test that she bought a few hours earlier. She patiently waited and just as she had assumed she was indeed having a baby. The phone rang and it startled her so she picked it up before the maid could reach it.

"Hello."

"Lorelai, I can't do this, I've been pacing around my room running scenarios through my mind, and, I can't be a Dad. I'm just not cut out for it. I'm sorry but whether you are or not, I can't uh, be with you. Anymore."

"Oh, well, just so you know in a few months you'll have a kid. Maybe I'll call when its born." Lorelai hung up and began to cry. Uncontrollably, and loudly. After a few minutes, Ann knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" She asked, Lorelai wiped her face and nodded.

"I'll be ok. Thanks for caring….Unlike some people." The last part was said quietly.

"What was that you said?"

"Nothing, nothing. You should go, I think I hear mom calling you."

"Ok, if you do need me, I'll be down stairs." Ann said, leaving the room and closing the door carefully behind her. _What am I going to do, I can't do this on my own… wait what am I saying I can't do this at all. _

She got up and walked out of her room and towards the stairs where she heard celebrating in the room below.

**A few minutes earlier...**

Ann walked down the stairs where she heard her mother calling her. Emily and Richard were sitting in the living room, holding a piece of paper looking at it smiling.

"What's going on?" Ann asked, as she took the final steps of the stairs.

"Ann, next year guess where you're going?" Emily asked with a big smile on her face.

"To high school I know, but…what do you mean?"

"Chilton! You're going to Chilton."

Lorelai walked out of her room when her father said Chilton. The school where she only just got into. Tears began to form in her eyes. She took a few steps toward the stairs and continued to walk down them. She stopped when she heard "Congratulations Ann!" from her mother. Something Emily never said to her. She had only been told congratulations once, from her father on her sixteenth birthday.

_The party was going well; her mother had not talked to her all evening she was busy with Ann, doing something or another. And she was stuck downstairs with only three of her friends and about 50 of her parents and 10 of Ann's, it was pretty embarrassing. Her father had come up to her after one of his business associates left._

"_Congratulations Lorelai." He had told her. But Lorelai knew it was meant as a 'Congratulations on having three of your friends here, you're lucky you even got that.'_

_But Lorelai wasn't one to argue...well, she was but, not with her father. _

As Lorelai reached the bottom of the stairs, her parents and Ann looked up at her, a tear dropped peacefully down her cheek.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Emily asked half-heartedly. Lorelai looked at her with hope and stuttered, "I, uh…." Her voice trailed off and her father piped in.

"Well? Spit it out Lorelai." He said.

"I'm uh, I-I'm pregnant." The look on her parents face scarred her because it was blank. Ann's chin dropped and she gasped. After a few moments, Emily left the room, without saying a word.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-"_uh-oh, middle name…I'm doomed._ "How could you? And with who?"

"Christopher Haden, I c-called him, and he told me he wanted nothing to do with it." Richard looked angry, and after a few minutes, he walked out of the room. Not noticing Ann still in the room Lorelai broke down, she sat down and put her face in her hands, and cried. Ann looked at her, and quietly said, "Lorelai, is that what you were crying about earlier? When I came in," Lorelai nodded. Ann came over and sat next to her on the stairs. "I want you to know that, I'll be here for you. Even though Mom and Dad aren't."

So…what do you think? Please don't be to brutal, I just thought it was a bazaar idea and anyone who knows me knows that I like bazaar! Please R&R.


	2. Convorsations

'What If?'

Chapter 2: I'm having a girl and telling off Christopher.

Disclaimer: I must have been in such a hurry to get the first chapter typed and posted, so… here it is- I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it except a few DVD's.

"Lorelai, is that what you were crying about earlier? When I came in," Lorelai nodded. Ann came over and sat next to her on the stairs. "I want you to know that, I'll be here for you, even though Mom and Dad aren't." Lorelai looked at her with hope.

"Wow, you know what?"

"What?" Ann gave her a comforting smile.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me, in a really long time." Lorelai wiped away a few stray tears that fell while she was talking, and reached over for a hug. Ann smiled and returned the gesture.

"So what are you going to name it?" Ann asked, with a small laugh.

"I just found out, you really want me to name it now?"

"Well, no. But I think it'd be good if you had a selection of names ready to go at the drop of a hat."

"I see, and why is that?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, if you already set out some of a plan for it, Mom might not make you put he or she up for adoption." Lorelai was taken back, she never thought of adoption. She most certainly was not going to give her child up for adoption.

"Oh, adoption? No, no way. I'm not putting it up for adoption. I intend to keep it. It might be fun having a baby." Lorelai smiled at the thought of her and a baby. She was still small when Ann was so she couldn't remember what having a baby around was like. Except for the crying, she remembered only vaguely the amount of crying.

"But, Mom wasn't too thrilled about you having a baby. I could tell. It was like the time I told her I didn't want to skip a grade; I was perfectly content with the grade I was in." Ann smiled at the memory, and Lorelai laughed.

"Mom was really, really mad! You two set a record, a whole three hours without talking. I never thought the day would come." As Lorelai finished talking Richard walked into the room, he looked as though he had been crying a little so Lorelai gave him a comforting look.

"Ann, please go up to your room." He said bitterly.

"Daddy, I don't want to." Ann complained.

"Ann go-" Lorelai interrupted him.

"Dad, let her stay. It's safer that way." The last part was mumbled but Ann heard and smiled a bit, but the smile was soon washed away by the presence of Emily.

"I'm gonna, go up, to uh, my room now." Ann wasn't one to fight with her mother; they were quite close.

"Wise decision." Emily said coldly.

"Mom, don't be mad at her just be cause you are a tad frazzled with me."

"A 'tad frazzled'? Damnit Lorelai, A TAD FRAZZLED?" Emily shouted. Ann could hear the yelling from behind her closed door.

"Mom, don't shout."

"No, Lorelai, I can shout. Because I'm not sixteen and pregnant, you however have given up the right to shout. You now forfeit the right to do pretty anything in this house involving any type of freedom because you Lorelai Gilmore are a disappointment."

Lorelai looked up at her mother from the stairs she was sitting on, and cried. She let her head fall into her hands, but quickly regained herself.

"OK, that's just fine with me. I will go back to being the quiet unnoticed, ignored kid that I've always been. How's that?" Lorelai yelled, without letting her parents answer got up, turned around and walked back up the stairs and into her room, where she sat on her bed and cried again. "Damn hormones" She yelled referring to her crying, she was never very emotional.

A few months went by, and Lorelai didn't talk to either one of her parents; and when they tried to talk to her she reminded them about her decision to go back to being the ignored child that she was and has always been.

"Emily she can't keep doing this, if she is going to have this baby she has to talk to us."

"Richard, I don't know what to do, she's angry with me, and I have to say the same to her. Maybe it's better that she is as alone as she is, it might be better that way after she does have the baby." Emily whispered. She and Richard were standing in the hallway, very close to Lorelai's room.

"If you are going to talk about me, please do it away from my door." Lorelai shouted through the door.

Emily and Richard got the point and walked down stairs, where they went their separate ways, Emily to the DAR and Richard to his study.

Lorelai who was in her fourth month at the time, started going over baby names with Ann, soon after her parents left.

"I like Amanda." Ann suggested, with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl yet. We have to broaden out horizons until tomorrow's appointment." Lorelai grinned at the fact that she would soon know the gender of her baby.

"Ok, how 'bout Amanda for a girl, and Jason for a boy." Lorelai made a face at 'Jason'. It reminded her of the not so great years at camp with Jason 'Digger' Stiles. "What's with the face?" Ann asked with a giggle.

"Digger's real name is Jason." Ann smiled and laughed a little more, because she heard Lorelai talk about some of her experiences at camp.

"So, Jason, the name, is out of the question…hmmm, how's Jeremy?"

"Maybe, I hope I have a girl though, I don't know anything about boys. I'd be clueless."

The girls finished their chat, still undecided on a name, but before they knew it, it was morning and Lorelai had to go to the Doctor's office. When she arrived, she greeted the receptionist and took her seat in the waiting room, to wait until the doctor came out.

"Lorelai Gilmore." Dr. Green called. Lorelai stood up and walked toward her Doctor.

"Hi, I'm ready." She said, not even waiting for her to ask if she was.

After the ultrasound, Lorelai had received the information that she was going to have a little baby girl.

When she arrived back at 'home' although it was hard for her to call it that, she immediately ran, well it was more of a jog then a run, because Lorelai's stomach had grown quite a bit and she was having a little trouble running at this stage.

"Ann!" She shouted about ten feet from her room.

"What, stop running, you'll hurt yourself." She joked, cracking a weak smile.

"I'm-having-a-girl!" She said between breaths.

"Oh, yea! So, wee can finally pick a name!" Ann jumped up and down for a moment but then realized the uncomfortable look n Lorelai's face. "You Ok?"

"I think I have to call Christopher."

"Oh, have you talked to him since…you found out?"

"Nope, he told me he was sorry and couldn't help me. And that was like four months ago, I can't call him. But He deserves to know right? I mean she will share half of his chromosomes. But he hurt me, and told me he wanted nothing to do with it, which is now a her. I just can't believe he would do that and the worst part is I thought I could do this by myself, but I can't I need him, hell I need someone, it doesn't have to be him, anyone. I just need someone to be there for me. Because apparently, according to my parents, I am a screw-up. No wait sorry! That wasn't their exact words, I believe my mothers words were "disappointment" I am a disappointment in her eyes. So really I am alone in this, there is no one to help me and-"

"Lorelai, you have me." Lorelai wiped a tear from her eye and embraced her little sister in a bone crushing hug. "I think that's the longest time one person has ranted without taking a breath" Ann joked to lighten the mood. It must have worked, because Lorelai let out a quick laugh, before letting go of her sister and thanking her for being the only stable thing in her life.

Imagine that, having a thirteen year old as the only stable thing in your life. Really makes you want to rethink your priorities, doesn't it?

"Lorelai?" Her and Ann were sitting on Lorelai's bed just before she was going to call Christopher.

"Yeah."

"I'll do it." Lorelai looked at her with questioning eyes. " I can see how much it could hurt you to talk to him right now, and that's not good for you, or little no-name in there,"

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me."

"Dial the number then give me the phone…" Lorelai did as she was told. "Hi can I speak to Christopher please….Yeah I can hold."

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Ann, you probably don't remember me but I know you remember my sister-"

"Look if this is about her being-"

"Don't talk until I'm done. Lorelai, my sister found out today the gender of your baby, and she thought you might like to know. However since you failed to call her in the last four months she didn't want to talk to you. Me, I wanted to give you a piece of my mind though, so here it is… I think what you did to my sister was wrong you shouldn't have left her with this responsibility, you have no idea what she is going through at this point. Did you know that she refuses to give the baby up, and as much as I admire her sense of independence a baby, my friend, is a lot of work, and you are doing nothing to help her. That's wrong and I thought by the time a guy was sixteen they would know the difference between right and wrong. I suppose I am sadly mistaken."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"You are unbearable. And fortunately it's a girl, that way it will take after Lorelai and not her low-life father." And with that, she hung up on him leaving him speechless.

OK, well, I always like to end chapters on a cliff hanger, even though I hate reading them…which doesn't make much sense does it? Oh well, please R&R I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise I will update soon, and it will get better.


	3. We ignored her

Chapter 3: Perfection

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine but please believe me I am trying….:) **

**Authors note: OK so I was sitting here writing this chapter and I was thinking about names because I surely can't leave it What If forever, usually I think of a name before I post a story but I slacked a bit but to make up for it I thought of one now, and I'm sorry for the long wait for an update but I have family in town for the next three weeks so probably twice possibly three times a week you will get an update which isn't good for me because I'm usually so good about doing the once a day thing. But, the proposed name for this story is 'Don't mess with Imperfection' all in favor please say aye! In your reply! **

**And I can't for the life of me remember Rory's real birthday I was pretty sure it was October 20, please if anyone reading knows, tell me because I really hate being wrong. **

"Where the hell, did that come from?" Lorelai marveled.

"I'm not sure, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat!" She replied with a smile.

"So, what'd he say?" Lorelai asked looking down at her slightly bulging stomach.

"I thought you gave up on him. You aren't hoping that he comes back are you? Because if he dose I'm not sure that I can keep my cool." Ann warned immediately frowning.

"Yeah I totally gave up on him and I. But, the baby and him still have a chance. Right?"

"Wrong, he left you and her. You can't just let him waltz back in every so often even if he wants to, Lorelai you can't seriously think about letting him back into your lives."

"Ann, I have to. He is her father it'd be wrong for me to keep her from him." The two went silent for a few minutes until Lorelai spoke up again, "Ann Please don't be mad, I don't want to loose you too." Lorelai pleaded with a sad, yet, hopeful look.

"I'm 13 how much could you be loosing?" She said looking up at her waiting for a response. Lorelai only let out a small giggle, and smile.

"I'd be loosing not only my sister but my best friend too."

* * *

As the next few months went by Ann and Lorelai grew closer and Emily and Lorelai however grew farther and farther apart, they rarely stood in the same room, Richard didn't talk much anymore. He kept to himself mostly, him and Ann had an occasional conversation about school but that was it. When October 19 rolled around Lorelai woke up to a piercing pain in her stomach. Richard would have gone to work and it was Wednesday so Emily would have an early morning hair appointment.

"Ann! Ann Please hurry" She squealed.

"Are you ok?" Ann said quietly, she looked like she had been woken up from a deep sleep. Then she noticed the look on Lorelai's face she realized why she had woken her up. "Is, is it time?"

"I…think…so…" So grumbled, stumbling as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Oh boy…um, do you need anything because-" Lorelai cut her off.

"Just tell mom I went to the hospital when she gets back."

"Ok." Lorelai waddled out of her room down the stairs and into the spare car.

A few hours later, Lorelai Gilmore was a mother to the most beautiful baby girl, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. "You named her after yourself?" Ann asked, "The feminist side take over again?" Ann joked.

"That and Demerol" Lorelai said simply without opening her eyes. She sat there in the hospital bed tired out from almost 20 hours of labor. It was 4:03 AM when Lorelai who she had decided on calling Rory so not to confuse people, was born. She had arrived at the hospital at 10:00 AM the previous morning; she was wiped.

"Lor?" A voice said, Lorelai automatically opened her eyes, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Christopher." She answered bitterly, sitting up. Ann frowned and walked out of the room to sit with her parents in the waiting room.

"Lor, please, don't. Not now at least." Lorelai got up out of the bed and walked toward the door.

"Move," She demanded, Chris followed her passed her parents and toward a large window, where all new born babies were put for all to see. When they stopped walking Lorelai pointed to the one directly in from of her and with tears in her eyes she quietly said, "She's perfect." Christopher only nodded.

"So, I guess we should get married." He said looking into her blue eyes. She moved her glance from her perfect baby girl to the babies father; she then looked down at her bare feet. She said nothing; she smiled and laughed for a moment. She turned around and walked back in the direction of her room.

"Lor? Lor…" he called after her but she threw up both of her hands as if to say 'I'm done no more'. Chris gave up without a fight. He knew she was stubborn and very rarely gave in once she had made up her mind.

"Lorelai;" Emily started as soon as Lorelai came into view. "Are you ok?" She continued.

"Yup, I'm more then fine." She said with a huge grin. She walked into her room and lied down, it seemed she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Over the next year An helped out with Rory a lot. She watched her, she changed her, and played with her when Lorelai needed a break. Emily and Richard were out a lot. Almost every night there was a party or some kind of gathering. The invitations to functions had dwindled since Rory was born, and they felt they needed to "revive their social status". Lorelai had had enough when Emily hired another nanny so Lorelai could "take a break". Lorelai packed her and Rory's things in a duffel and a diaper bag. And walked down the stairs and to her surprise she saw Ann, who was supposed to be at school.

"Ann." She muttered

"Lorelai where are you going?" Ann asked.

"I'm, um, just…Ann I love you and I'm going to call when I get where I'm going. I'll call you." She looked at Ann who had a confused expression but, at the same time she knew exactly what Lorelai was doing. She understood that she wanted to leave for a very long time. She wasn't happy and that was obvious, she wanted what was best for Rory, and she thought growing up in a different society would be better.

"Lorelai, where exactly are you going?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise to call you as soon as I get there. I've left Mom and Dad a note, but don't tell them that you saw me leave, please?"

"Ok." Ann weakly smiled, and walked over to give her sister a hug. "I'm gonna miss you.".

"I love you Ann, but I have to do this. For Rory." She kissed her little sister on the cheek and began to walk toward the front door, when she reached it she turned around and took one more look at the house. "Why'd you stay home from school?" She asked.

"English test. I faked allergies." Ann said smiling.

"I taught you almost everything I know." Lorelai said, turning around, opening the door and walking out. There was no turning back now.

She walked a short distance to the nearest bus stop. She had waited only a few minutes for a bus to arrive. She paid her bus fare and sat down next to a girl who looked about her age and a guy who looked a little older. She wasn't sure where Stars Hollow was, she had never heard of it so she asked the girl sitting to her right.

"Excuse me, um; do you know anything about Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, me and my bro here have lived there our whole lives! Why you passing through?"

"No, I was thinking about moving there."

"Really? Oh, in that case…It's a very small town. Everyone knows everyone."

"Don't listen to her, everyone in the town should have to wear a straight jacket." The guy piped in.

"Oh, well that's good to know." Lorelai joked.

"Your daughter is beautiful;" The girl started, "She looks about as old as my son."

"She's was a year old in October you have a son?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah cutest little thing, the father left though. What about you are you meeting your husband?"

"No. I'm not married, I'm only 17. I'm Lorelai by the way."

"Your 17? Wow, you look a lot older. I'm Liz, and this is my brother Luke." Liz said.

Lorelai smiled but before anyone could say anything, the bus stopped in Stars Hollow. When Lorelai got off the bus she looked around her, everything was beautiful. It was about time to fee Rory, and there was an Inn across the street.

"I have to feed Rory, so I guess I will see you two around." Lorelai said to Liz and Luke. They nodded and said goodbye. Lorelai walked across the street and into the Inn. She walked up the front desk where she saw a lady about her mother's age.

"Hi, how much are your rooms?" She asked her.

"How old are you?" The woman looked up from her papers and noticed the baby in her arms. She did look young though.

"Seventeen." She replied hoping for the best, she knew the woman probably would give her a room. Seeing as she was a minor.

"When's your birthday?"

"Um, in a few months, can I please have a room and possibly a job, cause my daughter really needs to be fed."

"You can have a room, for now. But if you still need a place to stay there is a place out back you can have for a while."

"Thank you so much!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Here you go." She handed her a key. And a slip of paper with the room number on it.

"And about the job?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll talk later about the job ok? Go feed your daughter and I'm Mia."

"I'm Lorelai and this is Rory." Mia smiled and motioned for the two to go upstairs.

Once they reached the room, Lorelai put the bags down, and fed Rory and called Ann. They talked for a while and Lorelai gave Ann the phone number at the Inn, she told her to call whenever she needed someone to talk to and Ann promised that she would call her at least once every couple of days.

Mia had given Lorelai a job as a maid; she wasn't going to be paid very much seeing as the job came with room and board.

"Lorelai, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you leave your parents house?"

"I want what's best for Rory. I don't want her growing up like I did. I was ignored and looked over, my sister was always put first. Don't get me wrong I love my sister we are as close, and I'm going to miss her, but I just didn't want Rory to be looked over." Lorelai wiped a few tears from her eyes and continued her conversation with Mia.

**At the Gilmore Mansion…**

Richard and Emily were sitting in the living room, and Ann was sitting on the stairs listening to everything her parents were saying.

"Where could she possibly have gone?" Richard asked staring at the letter Lorelai had written.

"Richard, do you honestly think I know? I barely ever said more then two words to the girl." Emily said.

"Well whose fault is that?" Richard said under his breath, Emily heard him and gave him a dirty look.

"Do not, start with me Richard I just lost my daughter."

"Your daughter, you just told me you barely ever said two words to her, you probably wouldn't have noticed she was gone if I hadn't said anything." Richard scoffed. Emily fell silent. "Why would she leave? She and that baby had everything they wanted…and more." Ann got up and walked down the stairs to where her parents were, as much as she loved her sister she had to tell them.

"Mom, Dad…I know where Lorelai is." Richard and Emily looked up and gave weak matching smiles.

"Where? How?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know where exactly but I know the phone number." She knew Lorelai would be very angry but she couldn't handle living with her parents if they were fighting with each other. Ann gave them the number and they called her immediately.

"Hello."

"Lorelai Gilmore where the hell are you." Emily screamed into the phone. Hearing her mother's voice threw her completely of guard, she thought for a second but out of instinct she hung up without a word.

"What happened?" Richard asked when Emily hung up the phone.

"She hung up on me. She said hello, and then hung up on me." Emily was in awe.

"Give me that." Richard took the phone from his wife and dialed the number again.

"Hello."

"Lorelai, are you there? Please talk to me."

"Dad?" She said after a moment. "How'd you guys get my number?" She already knew but still inwardly prayed it wasn't Ann.

"Ann gave it to us, where are you Lorelai? Your mother and I are not particularly fond of your behavior, pack whatever things you took and come home." Richard begged.

"Dad, no, I've already found a job and a temporary place to live, and I am not turning back now. I'm sorry, you can always call me, but I can't come back. Not now at least. But right now, I have to go, the phone woke Rory up, I have to get her back to sleep. Tell Ann I said thanks. Bye." Lorelai spoke quietly, but just loud enough for Richard to hear her. The whole time she was talking tears formed and fell down her fathers cheeks, he stood there without a word.

"Richard what did she say?" Emily asked ignoring his tears.

"She has found a home, and a job. She says that we can call her but she can't come home. Not yet at least. She didn't tell me where she was living or where she was working, but I don't think she's in Hartford. In time I think she will get over her stubbornness and visit us, but for now I think we need to give her time." Richard wiped the tears from his eyes and focused on his very confused wife.

"She is making it sound like we smothered her." Emily squealed.

"But, we did the opposite. We ignored her."

* * *

Live, Love and Review. 


	4. Goodbyes, meetings and ideas

Chapter four:

**Authors note: I'm going to start offbyt apoligizing..alot..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in forever, and you don'y know how sorry I am.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXhere we goXXxXxXxX

Emily sat there, just staring at her husband. Dumbfounded by what he had just said. _"s We did the oppisite, we ignored her."_ They stood in silence for a moment, then Emily said, "Richard, I don't know what you are talkng about. She got everything she could have wanted from us. We gave her everything." Tears were now forming in Emily Gilmore's eyes, something you didn't see very often.

"Emily, we gave her everything she could have wanted. Not everything she wanted." Richard said, not breaking eye contact with his wife. Emily couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and began to cry. Richard took her in his arms and said, "Everything will be okay. She'll call, and she'll visit. We haven't losy her completely." Emily just nodded and dug her head into his shirt.

xXxXxXxXxX Independance Inn xXxXxXxXxXxX

When Lorelai hung up the phone, there was a soft knock at the door. She walked over quieltly, as to not wake up the now sleeping Rory.

"Mia, hi." Mia gave her a warm smile, and said, "Hi Lorelai, I hope I didn't wake little Rory." Lorelai shook her head, "Nope, she is still sleeping. Would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you. I just wanted to let you know that the old tool shed out back will be ready for you to move into, tommorow morning."

"That's great! I hope I wasn't causing to much trouble."

"Nonsense. You're fine. You'll start work the day after tommorow, ok?"

"Sure, yeah, that sounds great. Should I bring Rory along, or should I get someone to watch her?"

"I would be happy to watch her if that's ok. You can get more work done without her tagging along, and I love little babies. My kids are all big, so I don't have any little ones anymore."

The next day Lorelai packed up their things and moved it all into the shed, which was fixed up rather nicely, and it was the perfect size for just the two of them. After moving their things and getting situated, Lorelai put little Rory into her stroller and took them on a tour of the town. She walked for not even five minutes when she reached the center of town. The town square, where inside the beautiful gazzebo, she saw Liz, the girl she met on the bus on her way here. Liz was watching a little boy, about Rory's age, she figured that was her son, that she mentioned on the bus. Lorelai polietly walked over the gazeebo, and said hello.

"Hi! Lorelai right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, and this is Rory..is that your little boy? He's so cute!" Lorelai took Rory out of her stroller and set her on the seat next to her, where Rory played with her toes. (AN that may sound funny but my sister did it when she was little)

"Yeah, this is Jess."

The girls continued to talk for a few hours, and they exchanged phone numbers.

"It was great talking to you, call me when you can ok?" Lorelai said, while she picked Rory up and put her in her stroller.

"Yeah, same here." Liz said, doing the same with Jess

"Bye." Lorelai said, when she walked away.

Luke had been watching his sister and Lorelai for a few minutes, and was still watching Lorelai walk away when Liz came into the hardware store.

"You like her don't you?" She asked. Luke froze, that wasn't a question he was expecting, he looked her in the eye and said, "Liz, you know I think it's weird if I were to like one of your friends."

"I'm moving soon, so you won't have to worry about that now will you." Liz walked upstairs, to the small appartment they were currently sharing. It was only temporary, they had just moved out of their childhood home, after their father died. Luke was in some sort of funk, since after that, and he couldn't take living in that house anymore. He sold it, and most of their belongings.

"You know I don't like that you're moving to New York right? I just want to make that clear."

"Crystal clear big bro." She shouted from the appartment.

xXxXxXxXxX Independance Inn XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lorelai walked around town a little more before she ended up back at the Inn. When she walked in to her surprise she found her father. Just sitting in the lobby, reading a newspaper.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered when she walked over to him. He looked at her and folded his newspaper.

"I just wanted to say...that. I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you badly all these years. I-I do love you Lorelai." He was standing up now.

Lorelai said nothing. She just stood there taking it all in.

"Dad, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't treat me badly. It's ok." She paued and then looked down at her shoes, before saying, "I, love you too." Richard smiled and enfolded her in a big hug.

"Your mother doesn't need to know about this Lorelai, I trust you won't let her know that I was here."

"I won't tell her if you don't want me to." Richard nodded. After a few minutes of talking in the lobby (Lorelai didn't want her father to see where she was living, he wouldn't approve, and he woue definaltly make her move somewhere else.) Richard gave Lorelai some money, after she put up a bit of a fight, and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX A few weeks later xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lorelai worked her first few weeks at the Inn with ease. She got more done then a normal maid would in two days. Richard kept in contact with her, and they had lunch every few days, without Emily knowing. Ann called her and updated her on her first few days of Chilton, and all was well.

Lorelai had the day off from the Inn, so she decided to take a walk around town. As she walked passed the Hardware Store, she saw Liz and Luke loading up Luke's truck.

"Hey Liz, going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, I decided to earlier then planned, to give my bro his space." and with that Luke, went into the store, to get more boxes, leaving them alone to their "girl talk".

"You're leaving so soon? That's to bad, Rory and Jess were just starting to get along." Lorelai said, her smile fading.

"I'm gonna bring Jess down every now and then so they can see eachother then." Lorelai nodded, "Say goodbye before you leave?" Liz nodded and Lorelai walked over to the gazeebo. The Gazeebo had become her favorite place in town. She went there to think, to read, to play with Rory. She went there whenever she was having doubts, or whenever she second guessed herself. This time is was only to think. _Liz is leaving, so I'm alone again. Fabulous. Just me and Rory. _She thought, then Luke came out of the Hardware store an lifted a seemingly heavy box into the bed of his truck. _hmm, maybe so alone. _

xXxXxXxXxX

**Ok, I know that took way to long and was way to short but..I've been busy lately, cause school just started for me, and so I'm all busy and junk, but I wil update more often, and they will be longer Okay, please forgive me...and Please reveiw! And I know that Ann wasn't in this chapter..at all but I have plans.don't worry.**


	5. Do you see US going anywhere?

**Authors Note- In the last chap the end said, "maybe so alone" At the end..although I think everyone knew what I meant I will clarify cause one of my friends noticed it. it was supposed to say - **

**"**_Maybe not soo alone!_**" Okay? now that that's cleared up..here is what's going on now.**

I've decided, to skip ahead a few years... Here's what I skipped...

Rory is now 7 years old..So, Lorelai is 23, Ann is 20. Lorelai and Rory are living in a small apartment next to the now open Luke's Diner. ( In the episode, A Tale Of Poes and Fire, remember where that lady, that told Lorelai to be quiet was...that's where they live. And if you don't remember that..it's next to the diner.) Ann graduated Chilton as valedictorian (SP) And is now in her JR. Year of College at Yale University. Continuing the Gilmore tradition. Mia left for Calif. When Rory was 4, and after Liz left, Lorelai attached herself to Luke, who has not yet confessed his love for her. And Lorelai, knows that she likes him but doesn't want to spoil the good friendship that they have had for 7 years. Richard never told Emily about his and Lorelai's lunches, which they still have bi weekly. Emily and Lorelai haven't spoken since Lorelai left. Rachel came back for Luke, but Luke's moved on, he doesn't want Rachel to be here anymore, so Lorelai has a plan...one that could change her and Rory's life for ever. It just took her a while to put into action.

**_DISCLAIMER- I think I forgot the disclaimer in all but one chapter, so I will put it here, and in the summary..Instead of writing it in every single chapter._**

---

"Rory, you have to hurry up, you're going to be late." Lorelai shouted from the small kitchen, where she was popping Pop Tarts. Rory had been in her room for an hour picking an outfit.

"I'm coming..." She paused, and emerged from her room. "I'm ready. Lets go." She took the Pop tart from her mothers hand and started toward the door.

"What took you so long? You were in there an hour."

"I was getting dressed." Rory defended.

"For an hour?" Lorelai pulled up to the school. Rory opened her door, and climbed out of the jeep.

"Bye mom." She shut the door, and Lorelai went over to Luke's. When she got there, she walked into the mid-morning lull.

"A bit slow today Luke?" He poured her a big cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"No, it's the lull, normal people are heading to work, and dropping kids off at school. So it makes sense that no one's here..but you of course."

"Of course? Are you trying to hint that I am not normal? Because I am more then normal, I am supernormal."

"Does that have anything to do with being supernatural?"

"Luke! Do not be so cold." She paused to sip her coffee. "So where's Rachel this morning?" She asked with a smile, knowing that Luke was relieved that she wasn't there.

"She is somewhere, that isn't here. So I'm happy. I just don't really want her here, she, she thinks I want her to stay. She thinks that I still love her. But I don't I just want her to move on. I have, I've moved on to someone else." That last part slipped out accidentally. He didn't mean for it to come out. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Who did you move on to?" Lorelai asked.

_"You." _He thought. "Umm, no one, that's just what I'm going to ugh, tell her when she comes..so maybe she'll leave."

"Oh, Okay." She didn't believe him. "Rachel's coming.." Luke said. Lorelai had a plan. She got up, walked around the counter, and kissed Luke. Luke was surprised at first but soon joined in. When Lorelai pulled back, she Rachel made a confused face, and Lorelai smiled mock shyly.

"Luke, you ugh, and her. I'm gonna go."

"Okay." Luke answered a little to happily.

"I'll be in Europe this time, so I will call you when I get situated."

"Okay Rachel...I guess, I'll ugh talk to you then."

Rachel nodded, and left. Lorelai walked back around the counter and sat down at her coffee.

"What the hell was that?" Luke said, even though he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"You complaining?"

"No." He said to quickly. Lorelai smiled, put 10 dollars on the table knowing very well it was way to much, and walked out the door, and drove to the Inn, that Mia left in her care. When she arrived she walked directly into the kitchen, ignoring Michel's complaints.

"You look happy...Did you do something slutty?" Sookie asked, thrusting a coffee cup at her.

"No.." She paused. "Maybe." Sookie giggled.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"I um, I well...I kissed Luke."

"AH! You...Kissed! Luke!" She squealed.

"It didn't mean anything. I don't think."

"Lorelai, you like him, you've known him for seven years, and you've always liked him. We all know that."

"Sook, I just, I haven't dated anyone since Rory was born. Is it too early? She's only seven."

"Call Ann hun, that always makes you feel better." Lorelai agreed and walked into her office, took out her cell phone and called her little sister.

"Hello." Ann answered.

"Hey Ann, you busy?"

"Ugh, hold on one minute." long pause, crash. "Sorry, I'm really sorry." Ann said to the person she crashed into. "I'm here now, what's up."

"Did you hurt someone?"

"No, he's fine..what's up." She repeated.

"I need some advice."

"Okay. On what subject?"

"Uhm, guys, what else do I come to you for?"

"Good point. Proceed."

"There's this guy, you know him, he's ugh, Luke." She paused

"And you like him..."

"no, I didn't say that." She paused again. "I kissed him."

"Oh. Just out of the blue went up and kissed him?"

"Umm, yeah."

"And he said..what?"

"Umm, he said, 'What the hell was that?'"

"And you said..?"

"'Why, you complaining?' Then he said 'no' and then I left."

"Ugh, why'd you leave?"

"It was awkward. So I paid and left." Lorelai put her head on her desk and sighed. "What do I do now?"

"You, tell him how you feel, tell her that you like him and would like to further your friendship to something else, something bigger and better, and then you kiss him on the cheek, and leave him with that." Ann said, Lorelai nodded and said, "Thank you Ann. You are my new best friend."

"This is why you love me."

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you, I love you, call me later."

"Will do, love you too, buh-bye."

"Oh, wait! Ann?"

"Yup."

"When are you coming to Stars Hollow? You said you were coming down tonight when we talked the other day."

"I am coming down tonight after my next class. I'll be at you place around 4:30. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, love you bye."

"See you then! Bye."

They both hung up, and Lorelai went out to the desk and relieved Michel of some of the work. When she was done, she went to her car, she had 20 minutes before she could pick up Rory, so she headed to Luke's.

"Hey Luke." She said when she walked in. He looked up from the counter and said "How's it goin?".

"Umm, Luke, can we ugh talk? Maybe in private?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on a sec...Ceaser, can you watch things for a while? I'll be in my apartment if you need anything." The two went up to the apartment and sat down. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Uh, us. Me and you. This morning, we kissed. Did it, mean anything to you?"

"Umm, it was nice. If that's what you mean." Luke said nervously, he wasn't confortable talking about anything like this, he always got jittery and distracted.

"Yeah, but can you see it going anywhere?"

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"Us, do you think we could ever, open our eyes that we have closed so tightly, and see that we like eachother as more then coffee supplier and coffee consumer?"

"I um. I-I, yeah, yes."

"Really."

"yeah."

"Even though I have a seven year old daughter?"

"I love Rory, she's a sweet kid."

"Okay, I have to go pick her up, but I'll be back in a little while OK?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Luke said smileing. Something you rarely see from Lucas Danes.

---

After Lorelai picked Rory up from school, they went into Luke's. They went in and found a seat.

"Mom, you said Aunt Ann was coming down tonight, when's she gonna get here?"

"Around four thirty hon...You hungry?" Rory nodded. "What do ya want?"

"Burger, and a soda."

"Fries?"

"Of course!" Luke comes over to take their orders and Lorelai looks down, suddenly having a new found interest in her shoes.

"What can I get you Rory?"

"A burger, fries, and a Pepsi...please."

"Sure, and Lorelai what do you want?"

"Uh, coffee, and umm a ugh, burger. And some coffee please." She said quickly, still scrutinizing her shoes.

"Okay, Lorelai..are you alright, you seem a little distracted...facinated with your shoes."

"Mom loves shoes Luke!" Rory said, unknowing of the situation around her.

"Yeah, I love my shoes Luke, you know that." She said looking up at him, smileing. He smiled back and got their coffee, and Rory's Pepsi.

"Pepsi for you.." He set the glass in front of Rory, "And silent death for you.", he put the cup in front of Lorelai, she just smiled and took the cup. She sipped from it, and Luke went off to cook their food. After a few minutes Ann came into the diner, bearing gifts for Rory.

"Aunt Ann!" Rory shouted jumping (litterally) out of her chair and over to her aunt.

"Hey Ror..." She hugs her, and after a minute she lets go and asks, "You want a present?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rory said. Ann gave her, her present and she opened it quietly after she sat down. Under the wrapping paper was a beautiful leather bound book. Rory didn't even bother looking at the title, she looked at it and smiled the biggest brightest smile she could muster up. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I thought you were on my side Ann? We should not contribute to the smartness factor, we want her to be more like me." She paused, "Okay, maybe not. But, she has to many books, Hey Rory? How bout when we get home we watch some TV?"

"No, I want to read Aunt Ann's book." Rory said already reading the first few pages.

"Oh, Okay, well have fun hun." Lorelai said, looking back at Ann. "So, what's the deal with your love life? You know my situation..your turn so...Spill!" Lorelai said.

"Umm, there isn't anyone in the picture right now," Luke came over to the table with the food, "Hi Luke."

"Hi Ann, can I get you something?" Luke asked, not taking his eyes off Lorelai, who was also not breaking eye contact.

"Umm, yeah, just coffee is fine for now." Luke said nothing, "Luke?" Nothing. "Luke." She said loudly, he snapped out of his trance.

"Coffee, yeah, sure." He walked away got her coffee, and brought it back to Ann. "How's Yale?"

"Um, it's the same as the other three thousand times I've been in here and you've asked me that."

"Right, right." He looked down at his shoes, "I'm a little out of it today."

"Why's that Luke?" She asked, even though she knew just what was bothering him.

"Umm, no reason...just a little, out of it, thats all." Ann and Rory were looking down when Luke was begginging to walk away, so he winked shyly at Lorelai, who smiled and continued to drink her coffee.

---

**This was one of the fastest updates EVER! In the history of my updating a story! PLEASE review! **

**I am looking for a beta-er. I am new at this so..I am working on the kinks..of everything, and as for the beta-er person, if anyone does it for me, I will appoint them my bestfriend ever, just keep that in mind!**


	6. Beautiful

**Okay..so. That chapter was..wow. Right? I think after reading it over for the forty thousandth time after I posted it, I'm a little dissapointed with myself.**

**It was way to rushed. And I could have done way better. But I don't like it when writers (on here) re-write chapters, because it makes it all confusing for the readers. And I hate being confused as much as the next guy, or girl. So this one will go nice, and slowly. Okay, maybe not S L O W L Y but you get what I mean right? If you do Kudos to you because not many people do!**

Disclaimer- I've decided not to put it in the summary, just because I sided against it, and I like making up the witty disclaimers...even though they can't be considered witty.. never mind. I don't own it. You and I will have to deal with that.

_**( I had to steal a line from GG. 'Cause it's funny. And I love it. It's underlined italics. so it's not thoughts..it's a line it 'borowed'!"**_

**Oh! I'm full of things to say today . I've found my beta. I've known her since third grade...and she's awesome. She'll be making this story better by a long shot very soon!**

---

The girls sat in the diner and ate their dinner. Lorelai and Luke sharing small but meaningful glances and smiles. Ann could see they were already in love. Ann also knew Lorelai didn't love easily, if you had her life you wouldn't either. From being ignored as a child, to having a baby, and being left by the father at sixteen years old. I know I wouldn't love very easily if I were in her shoes.

"Lor." Ann whispered from accross the table.

"Why are we whispering?" Lorelai asked, leaning over to hear what Ann was saying.

"Because, Luke's right there. I don't want him to hear what we're saying."

"Ann. You're weird."

"Thank you." She leaned back over and sipped her drink. "You love him don't you?" She whispered.

"I don't 'love' him. We haven't even gone out yet. It takes a little while to know if I love someone if I barely spent anytime with them." Ann stared at her. "Okay, I've spent 95 of the last seven years with him, but that doesn't mean I love him. Hell the only people I love are you and Rory. I don't love easy Ann, you know that. It's hard for me."

"I know. But Lor, hon, you _love _him. He's the father Rory never had. He's the guy Chris should have been." Lorelai winced inwardly at Chirs' name. "Sorry, I had to say it." Ann added when she saw how uncomfortable she was. Lorelai sat straight again, letting all of what her sister just sait soak in. Ann leaned back in her seat and watched her. Every few seconds Lorelai would shyly look over and smile at Luke. He would sheepishly smile back at her. _Maybe I do love him...wait, this is Luke. I know it's Luke, but I'm with Luke, so why can't I love him? _She sipped her coffee. _Does love make you talk to yourself. 'Cause if it does I'm totally in love_

The rest of the meal was a little awkward between the girls, the majorty of it was silence, with the ocasional, "I told you" from Ann, and "Shut up" from Lorelai.

* * *

After the girls went home, they watched a movie, got Ann settled and Rory and her went to sleep. Lorelai however stayed up. Thinking, watching TV. Listening to music, she did alot, but did pretty much nothing. Around 1:30am she decided she would go to Luke, and pick a day for their first date. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. She got up, and walked to the door opened it and got halfway down the stairs before she looked at her watch and relised what time it was. _Damn. _She thought. _This is Luke. He won't care, right? _She decided he wouldn't care. So she ran the rest of the stairs in twos. When she got to the diner, it was closed, _obviously _She thought. Then remembered the spare key he always kept propped up against the door frame. She took it and went inside. Climbed the stairs to his appartment and knocked softly on the door. Then a little louder, she heard an annoyed groan, and footsteps, a lock turn, and then she saw him, clad in his flannel pants and tight white shirt. _Gorgeous_ was her only thought.

"Hi." She said quietly, feeling a little bad for waking him up.

"Hey, is ugh, everyting okay?" Luke asked, slow, and grimly.

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry for coming like this, I just really need to say this."

"Okay, you wanna come in? and sit maybe?"

"I won't be long I promise." He rubbed his eyes. "You're really tired. I'm sorry."

"Please, sit." He said moving out of the way, and leading her to the couch.

"Thanks." He nodded. "I was thinking, and Ann said something to me today, and I thought it was crazy. And absurd, and weird. But then I thought for a sec. and I realised. Hey, that's not so crazy. It's totally true. And then I kept thinking, what if this doesn't work. but it has to..." She went into full on rant mode. Luke listened intently, but soon realised there was no end in sight, she only stopped when air became a neccisary factor. When he couldn't take it anymore, he leaned over and kissed her to shut her up, it worked. Quite well.

* * *

"Aunt Ann?" Rory called as she walked out of her room.

"Kitchen." She answered.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked, the book Ann bought her was still in her hand, and a book mark was towards the end of the book. Ann was amazed by how much that kid could read, she was only seven.

"She, uh." _Think, quick. _"She'll be back in a little while. She just went to get something." Rory nodded and made her way to the couch, where she opened her book and began to read. Again.

Lukes

"Lorelai. Wake up." Luke shook her softly, until she woke up.

"Damn, what time is it?"

"7:30 You should get going before Ann or Rory gets up." Luke said

"Ann'll be up already." Lorelai stood up brushed off her clothes, they were a little wrinkled from being slept in all night. "She's completely oppisite of me, she'd have been up at 5:30."

"She's smart. That's good for you."

"She's crazy." Lorelai replied. Turning around, and leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lorelai, what exactly did you want last night?"

"I wanted to pick a night for our date, I never really got to that did I?"

"Nope." He paused, "When do you want to, uh, go out?"

"Saturday night?"

"Sounds good." They both smiled, "Lorelai, Rory will be up for school soon, you should get going."

"Damn." She kissed him, and said a quik, "bye." Before scrambling down the stair, quickly into the appartment building next door. She crept in quietly hoping they were still asleep. They weren't. Ann was sitting at the kitchen table eating a grape fruit and Rory was sititng, ready for school reading, Again.

"Hi." Lorelai said.

"Hi." Rory said with out looking up.

"Hi." Ann said also, staring at the newspaper beside her. Lorelai was confused, she couldn't grasp the fact that neither girls pounded her with questions the second she walked in.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm meeting Lane at the bus stop today, okay?" Rory asked.

"That's fine hon, you need a ride?" Lorelai replied.

"Nope. Lane should be out there with her mom soon anyway."

"Okay babe. Have a good day, wait.." Lorelai walked over to her and took the book. "You'll have plenty to read at school. I'll leave this in your room." Rory was about to make a comment when Lorelai said, "bup bup bup. Have a good day at school. Bye." and smiled. Lorelai walked out the door.

"Lorelai where the hell were you last night? I had to lie to my neice. That's not cool. That totally breaks the awesome and cool aunt code." Ann yelled.

"You two have a code? Like you actually sat down one night and wrote the 'Awesome and Cool aunt code' handbook?" Lorelai laughed.

"Don't be cute. You were here when I went to sleep but not when I woke up. Where were you?"

"Luke's. I was at Luke's. All night."

"Oooh! Spill, no nasty details though please."

"Nothing happend. We were talking, we kissed, and then we fell asleep."

"Nothing happend?"

"No. Nothing happend. Do I look like someone who make something happen on a first date. Unofficial date mind you." Ann looked at her knowingly. "Don't start Ann it's early."

"Okay. I will keep my smart remarks to myself."

"For once." Lorelai whispered.

"Lorelai!"

* * *

Lorelai came out of her office to hear to phone ringing, and Michel staring at it. _ring. ring ring._

"Uh, Michel. The phones ringing, can you uh maybe answer it?"

"_No. People are particularly stupid today I cannot talk to anymore of them today." _Michel replied in his thick french accent.

"Michel, it's your job. This is what you get paid to do. Answer the phone please."

"Lorelai. I cannot talk to imbecials that call here. I cannot talk to them. Anymore. Ever again."

"Answer the phone Michel."

"No." He sais stubbornly.

"Michel, answer the damn phone. Now." Lorelai said, sternly.

"Damn you. Independence Inn. Can I help you."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen, "Sookie. I need coffee."

"When do you ever not need coffee?"

"You're not helping."

"Wow. We're crabby this morning."

"Again. Not helping." Sookie handed her, her coffee. "Now you're helping!" She smiled and took a long soothing sip of her 'death in a cup'.

---Saturday---

"Ann I can't do this, I haven't dated in seven years. The last person was, Christopher, and he didn't do anything to improve my dating skills, actually, he kind of screwed them up. So what do I do? What do I say..what the hell do I wear? Wha-"

"Lor. Shut up. It's Luke. You've known him for seven years. When you see eachother, you don't stop talking. So by the slim chance that the convorsation is dull, make a witty comment. You're good at that. Don't worry about anything. You'll be okay. And, wear that top, and those jeans." Ann finished, smiling.

"Thank you."

Lorelai kicked Ann out of her room, changed, did her touched up her make-up and grabbed her purse. Her and Luke agreed they'd meet downstairs. So she walked down the stairs to see Luke, leaning against his truck with a bouquet of flowers.

"Their beautiful" She said, when he gave them to her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear,

--------end--------

**Okay..that was crappy. But I couldn't let you wait anymore. The next chapter is already in my head, and partially on paper. So, it won't be too long before I get it up. I hope. A week at the latest. **

**LukeanLor383**


	7. Let it Snow UhOh

**Chapter 7 : Let is snow; Uh-oh.**

**a/n: Again sorry it took so long, I really don't take that long to write it, but it takes a while to get the time to put it onto the computer. I usually write it on paper first...that's why. That's the excuse this time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I really wish I didn't have to keep writing these. But unfortunatly I do..I don't know why, but I think I should, I don't own them. I do however own Seasons 1-6 on DVD. That's about it.**

**On with the show! ( Chapter. )**

**OH! And I borrowed some dialogue, you'll know it when you read it, ( from 'Written in the Stars')**

_He handed her a bouqet of gorgeous bright red roses._

_"Their beautiful." She said holding them close to her nose._

_"You're beautful." He told her, she blushed slightly and smiled._

xXx

They drove in comfortable silence the whole way to the resteraunt, Sniffy's Tavern.

"Lorelai, this is Maisy, Maisy, Lorelai." Luke introduced them when the walked in and sat down.

"Hello Lorelai, this is a pleasant surprise, Lucas never brings his girls here." She told them, Luke tried to hide the four shades of red spreading over his smiling face.

They ate dinner, and talked, sat in silence, laughed, and enjoyed eachothers company.

"Do you remember the first time me met?" He thought for a moment, "I'm just trying to remember the first day we met."

"It was on the bus, coming from Hartford. Liz and I were visiting a friend of my Dads, and you were coming from your parents house. You and Liz talked for a while, and I pretty much kept quiet, you had kept looking at me, smiling, and I looked at my shoes, ignoring it. I knew I loved you right then." It had come out before he thought about it. _Dammit, I screwed it up before it began._

"Love at first site?" She said, smiling knowing she felt the same way.

"I guess you could say that."

xXxXx **After Dinner **xXxXxXx

After they were done and Luke, attempted to pay, (Maisy nor Buddy would allow it) They went outside to see snow covering the parking lot. Luke sighed. Lorelai squealed exitedly at the sight of her beautiful white security blanket.

"Luke it's beautiful!" She told him, taking his arm in hers, partly because she was cold, and partly because she had this odd desire to be close to him.

"It's cold." She glared at him, "But it's gorgeous." She kissed him on the cheek, and pulled him over to a spot of snow by the truck, she sat down, trying to pull him down too. "Lorelai we'll get all wet."

"That's the fun of it." She said, he gave in and plopped down next to her. "Thank you. After a few moments of just sitting, Lorelai took a heaping handful of the icy snow in her hands, she skillfully packed it down tightly smashing all of the tiny peices together, reached her arm up, and smashed it square on his head. It took him a few minutes to respond but when he began to grab some snow himself, Lorelai stood up, and back away slowly, he started packing it down too, harder and with more snow then Lorelai, she backed up more, only to find herself flat on her back, she had tripped over a parking bar, Luke dropped his snowball and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fantastic." She said sarcasticaly.

"What the hell happend?" He inquired.

"You scared the hell out of me with the damn snowball." He chuckled. "It's not funny." She pouted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It wasn't funny."

She whispered, "It was kind of funny.". It was almost inaudible, but Luke heard her. After sitting there for a few moments, Luke said, "It's late and cold, we should get going."

"You could come back to the diner for coffee if you want." She smiled.

"Coffee sounds amazing."

This time instead of the comfortable silence, Lorelai blabbed on and on about her and snow, and how far back they went, for a moment she was quiet, then asked, "Luke, why are you driving so slow?"

"It's icy, I'd rather not kill us both. You've got Rory, I've got the diner, our deaths would have a strong impact on the people and economy of Stars Hollow."

"You put a lot of thought into that."

"The more I talk the longer you're quiet."

"Mean!" She exclaimed.

"No. Diabolical."

"Quite true." She said, he only smirked and continues down the road, Lorelai looked out of and window, "I swear I just saw a turtle and a snail pass us."

XxXxXxXx**early the next morning. **XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aunt Ann, where's Mom?" Rory asked.

"In her room, no?"

"Nope."

"Umm, I ugh, hon it's early, it's Sunday, the day of rest."

"But-"

"G'night." Ann ushered her out of the kitchen.

-Luke's-

BEEP BEEP

"Mmm. Shh." Lorelai moaned, annoyed at being woken up so early. "Damn clock." She blindly swatted at the clock, missing it, and hitting sleeping Luke in the face.

"What the hell!" Luke sat up quickly, bringing Lorelai, who was confortably positioned with her head on his chest, up with him. "Ouch." She said.

"Why'd you hit me?" He asked sleepily.

"I didn't hit you, I hit the clock."

BEEP BEEP

"You didn't hit the clock.

"Opps." She leaned over and kissed him. "Better?"

"Much." He kissed her again, and we all know what happend next...

xXxXxx

Around 8:30 Luke was up, dressed, and had opened the diner.

xXxXxXxX

Around 8:45 Rory was still sleeping, and Ann figured Luke would be awake, so she called Luke's.

"Luke's."

"Where the hell is Lorelai."

"Ann?"

"No. Jill."

"What?"

"Joke, Luke. Yes it's Ann, where's my sister?"

"She's sleeping."

"Wake her up, and please send her home before Rory gets home."

"Ann, if you haven't noticed Lorelai isn't very nice without her coffee. This morning, she slapped me." Luke said, smiling at the memory.

"Luke. Go wake her up. Have her here soon please." Ann demaded. Ann hadn't noticed Ann walk in,

"Mom slept with Luke?" Being seven she didn't exactly know how to phrase it so both adults took it opisite the way she meant it.

"Damn." Ann whispered.

"Uh-oh. Was that Rory?"

xXxX

**next time...**

"Lorelai!"

"M-mom." She was shocked.

"Who is that man you were kissing?"

"Who, he-well-ugh-he's-"

"I'm Luke."

"Luke. He's Luke."

"So, how long have you two been married?"

"What?" They said simultainiusly.

**It's double chapter time! Twice as long as any other chapter..I do that every once in a while! Usually every 8-10 chapters there will be a double! **

**R&R it motivates me...and it'll be up faster! **

** 333 Luke&Lor383**


	8. Double Time!

**Chapter 8 : Double Time**

**Here's your unfriendly disclaimer: If you thought I owned it..your off your rocker grandma..LOL.**

**A/N: Double chapter time! This is my first story that I've posted here but it isn't my first story I've written, so usually, if a story of mine makes to to 8-10 chapters I give the fantabulous people that read it a little treat, a 'Double Chapter'. A 'Double Chapter' isn't two chapters in one, it's one chapter the length of two or sometimes even three. It does take longer to write, but it's usually perfected and REALLY long. I'd like it if an author did that for me, so I do it for you!**

**A/N 2: For all of those people that put me on your alert list; thank you. I really appriciate it, even though some of you don't reveiw..it's okay..I do thank you for reading, and enjoying!**

**A/N 3: Just so you all know, this story alone, has 3,458 hits. I know about 50 of those are my own but I'd like to thank anyone whose contributed to that 3458. Even though there are that many hits, I only have 31 reviews ( AS OF October 1st. )**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing :**

**LorLukealways**

**spikemisty**

**red lightning**

**idolizelorelai13**

**starshollow108**

**LukelovesLorelai**

**Coqinom**

**gilmoregirlien**

**dainelle503**

**XLorelai N LukeX**

**dalostLorelaigilmore**

**caitymonkey**

**FanFicbeta**

**amna**

**squiddrude**

**Wish I was Mrs.Danes 117**

**Luke-n-LorelaiiLuva6292**

**nelope**

**IF i spelled anything wrong, I am deeply sorry, and if I missed anyone...tell me..and I'll add you to the next one! This isn't a desparate plea for more review..uh-uh no way! wink :)**

**I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes...my spell check died, and I can't get a hold of my beta - and if you are reading...I call me when you can..I miss you! Lol! **

**On with the show! ( or fic. whatever you'd like to call it.)**

**-----**

"Yes. That was Rory." Ann said, silently slapping herself for being so damn loud sometimes.

"I'll get her up." Luke told her before hanging up.

"Okay. Thanks Luke."

They both put the phones down, Luke made a hasty retreat upstairs and woke Lorelai up. Ann however was left to explain thing to her 7 year old neice. _Great._ She thought.

"Ann..Mom slept with Luke?" Rory parroted.

_Probably. _"No, hun, she- well." She gathered her thoughts, "She'll be home soon, she'll talk to you okay?" _There, lets not create a web of lies. Let Lorelai help herself. _

"Okay." Rory said, and walked back into her room, picked up her book and began to read, not thinking anymore into her mothers sleepover, then any 7 year old should.

----

"Lorelai, get up." Luke said softly, gently shaking her sholder.

"No."

"Please. Rory's awake, and she knows your here and Ann's freaking out, and she needs you to go home and talk to Rory." Lorelai got up immideatly.

"So, Rory knows? How?"

"She walked in when Ann called me a little while ago..she heard Ann's side of the convorsation and now she knows."

"Dammit." She looked franticaly for her purse, shoes and jacket. "I'll call you later. No. I'll see you later, in a little while. That's good right?"

"That's fine. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai ran down the stairs, with impressive speed considering she woke up not 5 minutes before.

"Ann."

"Lorelai, what the hell were you thinking?" Ann began, _Here we go. _Lorelai thought. "She's seven, what was I supposed to tell her when she woke up and her mother isn't here. The kid freaked out this morning, I covered for you the first time, but the second time she woke up and I was trying to get you home so she wouldn't find out. I'm tired of covering for you. When we were growing up I tried to be the nice sister and cover for you, I thought those days were over. But I guess ir-responsibility never goes away does it. You have to grow up and learn sometime soo-" Lorelai cut her off.

"Hey. Don't come into my house acting like your my friend, and then yelling at me because I'm irresponsible, don't lecture me on how to live my life because I've been doing pretty damn good without anyone since was 16. It was an accident Ann, can't you just accept the fact that I'm human and I make mistakes too?"

"Yeah? You've made quite a few more then anyone I know." She regretted the words the moment they escaped her lips, but it was to late.

Neither one of the girls saw this coming. It was their first fight since they were really little, since the _"Lorelai why do you always ignore me?" _revalation. Ann snapped. Lorelai snapped back. They said words they didn't mean, but would now have to live with.

With tears in her eyes Lorelai said, "Get out. Please just go."

Ann stared at her for a minute, then turned around, went into the miniature guest room, got her bag, and left.

Lorelai didn't know when she was going to see her sister again. The only person who was there for her when she got pregnant, the only person who talked to her all of her life. The one person out of her large family

that came to her, and her daughters birthday parties, the perfect daughter, with the imperfect screw-up for a sister, she decided Ann didn't deserve someone so scewed up as a sister, she deserved someone better. Like Rory. Someone who shared the same interests, someone who went to collage and was smart, hell someone who finished High school. Ann shouldn't have to deal with someone like Lorelai Gilmore.

---

Ann drove for what seemed like days, but had only been a few minutes. She tried to put on some music, but the only CD she had in her car was _The Bangles _Lorelai had bought it for her, for her last birthday. When she had finanly had enough of the ear wrenching silence, she pulled over to the side of the road, and cried. She scewed up. She sat there and cried until the sun had set. She then gathered herself, and drove home.

---

Lorelai couldn't get up. She felt glued to her current spot on the couch. Rory went to sleep around 8:00. Why she didn't know. She told her she could stay up until 10:00 which wasn't sensible for a 7 year old but knowing Rory, she wouldn't stay up that late if you paid her.

_"Hon you can stay up a little later if you want." _

_"I like going to bed early."_

_"Yeah but you could stay up till like 10:00 with me, that'd be cool right?"_

_"No." Rory said simply, she walked into her room and went to sleep._

Lorelai knew she didn't mean it wouldn't be cool not to spend time with her, it just wasn't cool to stay up that late. _I think._

Lorelai wanted coffee, there wasn't any left in the house, she looked at the clock, 9:22. Luke would be awake..right?

"We're closed, sorry." Luke said when he answered the phone.

"You're closed, for me?"

"Lorelai, hey. You okay?" He asked.

"What do mean am I okay..how'd you know something was wrong?"

"You didn't come into the diner today like you said you were, and the whole town heard the fight, and everyone saw Ann come out of the appartment."

"Oh." Lorelai let a tear fall, but quickly stopped anymore from coming down by blinking furiously.

"You need anything, I know you love your sister."

"Do you think you could bring me some coffee? and a burger," she paused, "and you."

"Yeah. Sure." He smiled, and they hung up.

10 minutes later, Luke knocked softly, knowing Rory would be sleeping. Lorelai got up, and opened the door, and dragged him inside, and over to the couch. He handed her, her burger, and some coffee, silently.

"Luke. Ann doesn't deserve to have to deal with someone like me." Lorelai said out of nowhere.

"Don't say that, she loves you."

"No. She doesn't need to deal with me and my issues. She was thirteen that was way to much emotional baggage for a 13 year old. She felt burdened by me, that's the only reason she helped me out for so long. She just had enough. She was done. So she left."

"Lorelai, don't, she loves you. She wanted to help you."

"So why'd she snap like that. What did I do?"

"I, don't know." He had to tell her the truth. He couldn't lie to a Gilmore Girl.

Knowing he didn't have the answers she was looking for, she finished her dinner, took a sip of her coffee, and leaned into him, closing her eyes. "Do you want me to leave? So you can sleep?" He asked.

"No. I don't." She drifted off for a moment before remembering Rory. "Make sure I'm up early enough to take Rory to school.?"

"Sure." He said, knowing he'd be up well before that.

---

"Luke? Mom?" Rory woke up for some water around 12:00.

"Rory?" Lorelai said, still sleeping.

"Mom..?"

"Rory!" Lorelai sat up quickly, slamming her head into Luke's jaw.

"What the he-" He opened his eyes, and saw Rory. "Oh."

"Rory, hon, what are you doing up?"

"I wanted some water." She said, "Hi Luke!"

"Hi Rory." He said nervuosly.

"Mom..did you sleep with Luke again?"

"What!" Luke and Lorelai said simultainiously.

"Aunt Ann said you slept with Luke."

"No, no, hon I think she said, slept at Luke's."

"No. She said, 'with Luke'."

"Go back to sleep babe." Lorelai said, "We'll talk tomorow." Rory went back to sleep.

"Should I go."

"No." Lorelai said, he nodded, and they went back to sleep.

---

Ann coulnd't go back to Yale. Not yet, it was winter break..she'd be a loser if she went back, so she went home. To the 'Gilmore Home'. Although her parents told her not to knock, she felt that she didn't live there and it wouldn't be proper for her not to knock, she was 18 when she decided that, and she was really into being proper, she out grew that the second she turned 21, which had only been a few days ago..but hey she was young she was allowed to do stupid stuff once in a while right? _Like screw up a relationship with your sister. _Nope. She probably shouldn't have done that. She didn't do it on purpose though. What she said had slipped, _Yeah right. You practicaly blew a lung trying to say ALL that in one sentance. _She walked up to the door and knocked, it was late, so no one came. She took out her key, put it into the lock and opened the door. She'd tell them she was there in the morning. They were asleep..she'd leave them alone for now.

She began walking up the stairs, she remembered watching Lorelai leave, seeing her walk out the huge solid oak doors, and not seeing her for a long time. Hearing her voice over the phone was all she got for a few years, when she could finaly drive she drove to Stars Hollow frequently, so she could mend the distance broken relationship.

Then she found herself at Lorelai's old bedroom, it had been desserted since she left. No one ever went in there, it was, _'The forgotten Room' _a room no one dare enter. Emily and Lorelai hadn't talked since she'd left. Richard and Lorelai only talked once in a blue moon. It wasn't anyones fault, their personalities didn't click. Lorelai was independant, confident, and stubborn, qualities Ann lacked.

She walked away from the closed door, the next door was her own. A door she regularly opened, she supected her mother went in there ocasionaly too. That was okay, their relationship was just fine. They could talk without wanting to slap eachother. It was a healthy normal mother daughter relationship.

She walked into her room and colappsed onto her bed, and began to quietly sob.

"Richard..do you hear that?" Emily asked.

"Huh, hear what?" They listend.

"Someone is crying. Did Ann come home tonight?"

"I don't know Emily. Why don't you go and check."

"Richard, she is your daughter too, you go check." Richard sighed and got up, he walked quietly to Ann's room, and opened the door, "Ann," He started, "is everything okay?"

"Lorelai and I had a fight." She told him, knowing how close the girls were, those were the magic words, he walked over to her, and took her in his arms, and let her cry.

"It's okay Ann, everything will be okay."

"No, it won't be okay. I'm scared and I made her mad, an she'll never talk to me again. I'm so stupid. I-I'm a horrible sister, I screwed up."

"Do you want to tell me what happend?"

"We were talking about something that happend, and it was an accident, I mean she fell asleep, but she was supposed to be home, she just, it was an accident, and-" She stopped, let out a small cry, and began again. "She didn't mean to do it, but I turned it all around, and I said some things, and she defended herself, she had every right to defend herself, she said, she was only human, and that she made mistakes, and I said-" She swalloed the lump in her throat, "I said, 'You seem to make quite a few more mistakes then anyone I've ever known.' I knew it was wrong the second I said it. Then she told me to leave. So I left. I drove aimlessly for a while. In silence, and I somehow ended up here." Richard kept qiuet, he had a thousand questions, but knew he couldn't ask.

_Where did she fall asleep?_

Richard went back into his room after a night of holding his daughter, and attempting to confort her, when he got back Emily was asleep, he'd tell her what happend in the morning.

---

"Mom, Dad." Ann said, as she walked into the dining room.

"Ann it's quite late you to be up, is everything okay?" It was 7:30. Two hours after Ann normally woke up.

"Yeah Mom, I'll be okay." Richard cleared his throat. "Lorelai and I had a fight." She said, catching her fathers subtle hint.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Emily always seemed to dodge the Lorelai bullet. Worming her way out of the convorsation when her name came up, slithering out of a room when people asked her questions. Even when the subject of Rory came up it was always, "I have to check on something in the kitchen" or "Excuse me for a moment please.". She never stayed in a room long enough to say three words containing her daughter or grandaughters names. She had only seen Rory the for the first year of her life, and hadn't seen nor talked to her since. It had been 6 years. Six years a little to long, and six years a little to late.

"Mom. You don't mean that."

"What?"

"You just don't want to talk about it."

"Ann, please."

"No. Mom, tell me why you won't talk about Lorelai, or to her. Why don't you want to see her, or Rory? What's your problem?"

"Ann, your mother doesn't need this right now."

"No, someone needed to ask, everyone I care anything about is probably already mad at me so one more person shouldn't make a difference."

"She Ran Away!" Emily yelled. "She left. She had everything planned out for her, we were going to make everything okay, the fact that she had a baby when she was 16 was going to go away. It would have been fine if she wasn't so stubborn and thick-headed. She would have turned out better if she listened. And then she took that girl away from me. She took her, and she wouldn't bring her back." Emily looked down. That was something she'd kept inside for six years. They all ate their breakfast in silence.

--- This would be where I would have ended a normal chapter...but now it's DOUBLE TIME!---

After their breakfast Ann went to the library, Richard went to work, and Emily went to...Stars Hollow?

---

Lorelai had talked to Rory, she'd convinced her that they were friends, ( Lorelai and Luke both knew they were more ) they thought it best they keep it on the down low, from Rory at least.

"Luuke!" Lorelai said as she walked into the diner, just getting off of work.

"Hey, coffee?" He asked.

"You're asking?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." They smiled.

"Soo. No one's here."

"Nope." Luke walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to Lorelai, and she kissed him, he warmly welcomed the kiss, only pulling back when air became a necisary factor. They were like a pair of hopelessly in love teenagers. Little did they know, Emily Gilmore was driving around town in her black Jag looking for Lorelai. After 5 minutes of 'making out' the diner door opened and they pulled away quickly.

"Lorelai!"

"M-mom!" She was shocked, she'd had dreams about seeing her mother again, about what she'd say, how they'd act, this was a little far fetched compaired to her dreams.

"Who's are you! Who were you kissing?"

"Who? He's-well-ugh-he-"

"I'm Luke." Luke intercepted.

"He's Luke." She mimiked.

"So how long have you two been married?"

"What?"

"You seem so confortable..necking in public, it has to be serious no?" Neither of them knew what to say. They were deers in head lights.

"We weren't 'necking'." Lorelai defended. "We were kis-" It wasn't natural to talk to your mother about these things so she just stopped.

"Fine. Whatever. I came to tell you that you hurt your sister, she's very upset. You should apologize. And I wanted to see Rory."

"I wasn't the one who initiated this argument. I hurt her? If I hurt her that bad she wouldn't come crying to you."

"Fine." She was cold, and emotionless. "Where is Rory?"

"At a friends house."

"On a school night."

"Noo. It's not night, it's the middle of the afternoon, you know what butt out, you shouldn't even be here."

"Lorelai, please. I just want to see my grandaughter."

"You couldn't pick her out of a line-up. You have no idea who she is, the last time you saw her she was wearing diapers. She's seven years old."

"I-I know."

"Can I have some more coffee Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." He walked back around he counter and filled her cup, he then tried to walk up to the appartment, but she stopped him.

"Luke, wait, stay?"

"Ugh, sure." He said, sitting back down on the stool he was at before. She took his hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"If I can't see Rory, I should go."

"Bye."

"Bye." Emily said back, "Good day, Luke." She walked out, into her Jag and sped out of Stars Hollow.

"That was your mother?" Luke asked.

"That was my mother." He kissed her cheek, and got up, leaving her alone for a few minutes.

"Luke." She said after finishing off her cup of coffee.

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen my mother in 6 years." A tear ran down her cheek, followed by a few more. Luke gently wiped them away. They spent the next few minutes just holding eachother.

"I've got to get Rory." She said after a moment.

"Bring her back here, I'll make you guys dinner."

"That sounds nice. Bye." He said, "bye" also, and she left. She got into her jeep, and drove to the Kim's. Where she picked up Rory, succsesfulyl avoiding lectures from Mrs.Kim, and drove back to Luke's.

"Mom, what are we doing at Luke's?"

"We're going to have dinner at Luke's..that's good right?"

"Yeah! Luke's a good cook!" Rory said, Lorelai smiled,and they went inside.

When they walked inside, Luke had a wonderful dinner set out, the diner was empty except for the three of them so they talked freely, and enjoyed eachothers company, it was a nice second 'date'. Even though Rory was present. After listening to the adult chatter for a while, Rory leaned back and fell asleep, which did go unnoticed by both Luke and Lorelai, not for to too long though.

"She's sleeping." Lorelai whispered. Luke smiled, "We should go." Lorelai looked down.

"It's a long walk and you don't want to wake her up right?" He said suggestivly.

"Right." Motining for him to go on.

"So, you could stay here tonight, I mean if you don't want to wake her up, it'd be easy."

"Sure, yeah, we'll stay. We can put Rory and me on the couch, it'll be good."

"No, you and her can take the bed, I like the couch." He smiled

"Luke, it's your place, your..bed. You take it."

"No, no. I insist. The couch will be fine."

"You're sure?" He nodded. "Well if you get lonley over there, it's big. Like _really_ big! So you can come over and join us as long as you don't do anything dirty. Cause she's seven and that would scar her for lif-"

"Lorelai! Don't please. I won't do anything dirty cause I'll be on the couch."

"Fine. Fine." They went from smiling, to silently starring into eachothers eyes. "She's, uh, probably really unconfortable in that chair."

"My chairs aren't confortable now?"

"No. Just not to slee-"

"Joke."

Okay, well, we should..."

"Bring her up." Luke finished. Luke picked Rory up carefully, and layed her down in the middle of Luke's bed, "In case she rolls over, she won't fall off." Luke explained..Lorelai only smiled and marvled at how protective he was. "Um, I'll uh, run back to my place, and get some stuff to wear..so I don't have to sleep in my clothes." Lorelai said akwardly. "Okay. If she wakes up..?"

"Call my place, and I'll come get her. If she's awake, she might as well sleep in her own bed..right?"

"Yeah. That's good, okay. I'm gonna shower, she'll be good right?"

"Yup, she should be okay, I won't be long. Quick! Like a bunny!" **(a/n : Inside joke. Lol.) **She smiled, and walked out, she took her car around back into the parking lot, and got herself some Pj's and clothes for tommorow, aswell as some school clothes for Rory. Got all the way down stairs before running straight into someone.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Hi."

"Ann."

**----**

**I'm so mean. I'm sorry. I hate cliff hangers as much as everyone else and HATE it when authors leave it like that. But I'm not perfect, and I actually like making people angry..why? I don't know. I'm weird like that. **

**Okay...hmm There is more I'd like to say, but...I can't for the life of me remember what it was...I hope you liked the Double Chapter..and because I'm so nice, I might do this for chapter 10 too. Might. Don't know depends on how many reviews I get...hinthint That means reveiw people!**

**Oh! I have a in progress oneshot ( maybe...could be more ) and I just wanted to let you know..it's a L/L finale fic. 'Cause I always stop myself when the finale is here so I don't get overly obbsessed and mad..don't ask, I'm an obbsessed freak with no other life.. :), so..I just thought you should know..it should be up by this weekend..READ IT!**

**R & R it makes me happy!**

**LukeanLor383**


	9. Snazzy Bracelet

**Chapter Nine: Meetings.**

**Question to readers : Should I focus more on Ann? Maybe like show her more at Yale, or with friends or anything? I've been thinking about it, and I want to give you guys what you want so let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Ha, you're funny!**

----

_"Ann."_

"Lorelai, hi, how, ugh, how are you?" Ann said, looking at her feet.

"I've been better, I have to get going though. I have to get back to Rory."

"She isn't upstairs?"

"No, she fell asleep at Luke's, I thought it would be better not to wake her." Lorelai said.

"Oh. Okay, do you think tommorow maybe, we could...talk? Or whenever, I'll um, stay at the Inn if you want." Ann was nervous, so she shuffled her feet, and looked down.

"You can stay here tonight. We'll talk tommorow. I have to work until 6:30 Rory will be at the Kim's, you could pick her up and hang with her if you want. Call me at the Inn and let me know, Okay?" Ann nodded, and Lorelai walked past her without another word. Lorelai walked back into Luke's to find Luke sleeping on the couch, snoring softly, and Rory sleeping peacefully on the bed, she'd moved all the way over to one side. So Lorelai lied in the middle, "Luke." She whispered. "Luke..."

"Huh, what. What's wrong." He asked obviously still half asleep.

"Nothing's wrong, come over here..there's enough room for all of us." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you sure..it wouldn't be weird..?"

"Nope. Not weird at all. Come on, there's enough room!" Luke quietly walked over, he was extremely happy that she asked him to come over to the bed, the couch really was unconfortable.

"Thank you." He said, closing his eyes, and drifting to sleep slowly but surely.

---

Ann felt weird being in her sisters house without her sister, sure she'd stayed with Rory before, but she was alone, in her sisters house. What do you do when you're alone in someone elses house? It was just weird, sister or not, she thought it was just creepy.

She watched TV, she read, she'd even cleaned a bit, because she couldn't sleep, and she had to admit, her sister was a slob. One of the other things they didn't have in common. She was an organized neat freak, and Lorelai was carefree and unorganized. Ann envied that. Her parents used to tell her not to envy Lorelai, because there wasn't anything to be envious of, she knew better, there were plenty of things. She never gave up, she didn't love easily, but always loved deeply...and so much more, and she'd lost all of that, when she snapped. It was one of those things that you don't realise you'd done, until it was over with. Ann made a vow to try to never regret anything..but she couldn't help it, she hadn't meant to hurt Lorelai. It just happend.

---

"Lorelai, it's 7:30." Luke said, gently shaking her to get her up.

"No."

"Rory has to be at school in an hour. Get up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Lorelai said, getting out of the bed, slowly. "Coffee."

"Rory, then coffee." Lorelai moaned and went over to the other side of the bed.

"Rory, get up babe." She didn't budge. "Hon, get up." Nothing. "Rory, sweetie you have to get up."

"Luuke! Your bed is to damn confortable."

"Thank you?" He said, coming out of the bathroom, utterly confused.

"No. Bad, she has to be at school in a half hour." Luke laughed, walked over to the sleeping child, and gently nudge her, whispering, "Come on Rory, you've got to get up." Immideatly Rory sat up, and began rubbing

her eyes. Lorelai looked at Luke as if he had three heads.

"When you're sleeping, you tend to block out familar noises and don't react to them." Lorelai frowned, and helped Rory wake up, and get ready. When Rory was in the bathroom she quickly began to get ready for work, knowing Rory would take a little while getting dressed, and brushing out her hair. She took off her Pj's and began to put on her black skirt when Luke walked into the room.

"Oh! God, sorry!" He closed the door, and waited outside, for Lorelai to finish getting dressed. "Luke, you can come in now." She said, giggling as she opened the door for him.

"Are you sure. You're fully dressed?"

"Yes. Fully dressed."

"Okay. I just needed the uh, key, for the register I keep it up here, just in ca-"

"It's okay. You don't have to be all weirded out, it wasn't that bad was it? I can't be that horrible to look at." She smiled, knowing she was kidding, Luke however took her seriously.

"No, you're not, it's fine, you're perfect, I just, I didn't- If it'd have been Rory, i would have been a little- I'm-."

"Okay. It's fine. Everythings good, I was kidding."

"Jeeze, Lorelai, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." She only smiled and kissed him. He got his key and left her to finish getting ready.When they were all done getting ready, they had 5 minutes to get to the school before Rory would be late.

"Bye Luke." Lorelai called as she ran out of the diner.

"Excuse me, Luke?" Kirk asked.

"What Kirk." Luke replied, annoyed with him already.

"Why did Lorelai and her daughter come out of your appartment this early in the morning?"

"Well, Rory fell asleep last night when I made them dinner so, Lorelai didn't want to wake her, so they spent the night upstairs." Kirk smiled, and ran out of the diner quickly. _A simple,"None of your bussiness Kirk." would have done the trick, but no. I had to go all into it._

Before the door even closed, someone emerged through it, "Whoa! Did you see that? Kirk can run!"

"Ann, hey." Luke hugged her quickly."Is that Miss.Patty talking to Kirk?"

"I think so why?"

"Damnit." Luke sprinted out of the diner, and made his ran as fast as he could all the way to the Inn.

"Michel." Luke said, clearly out of breath. _Haven't run like that since High School. _

"What do _you _want?" Michel asked, in his thickest french accent.

"Where. Is. Lorelai?"

"In za kitchen, talking with Sookie. Why? Is dere something I could maybe help you with, not zat I _would_ even if dere was something I could help you with."

"I just need to talk to Lorelai."

"Okay." Michel stood stll.

"Can you, maybe get her for me?"

"Lukah! I am very, _Very!_ busy.Get her yourself, she is in za kitchen.." Luke mumbled something, and walked into the kitchen, sure to announce himself first, Sookie might have been holding something sharp.

"Luke, hey." Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

"Don't be mad." He said, with the most serious 'Luke' face you'd ever see.

"That's a nice face." She quipped.

"That's my cue to leave, I'll see you two later." Sookie announced, putting down her knife, and walked out.

"What'd you do?"

"Miss Patty knows." Luke said, hoping Lorelai would catch his drift.

"Miss Patty knows A LOT. be a little more specific please."

"About us."

"What! How?"

"Kirk figured it out."

"Luke. Um, Kirk? Have you met Kirk? You must have given him a damn big hint."

"It wasn't huge." He said shyly. "He asked why you and Rory came out from my appartment and I told him she fell asleep last night durning dinner and up didn't want to to wake her up, so you stayed the night."

"Luke! That is so a damn big hint!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't.."

"It's okay, they had to know eventually, it's okay. Don't worry about it, we'll work it out, everything will be fine."

"I have to get back to the diner." Lorelai followed Luke to the lobby before giving him a kiss and saying goodbye. Soon after he lefy, Ann came into the Inn, "Ann. I told you I had to work. You could have waited." Ann shook her head, "Lorelai, I couldn't have waited, we've never faught before. I can't stand fighting with you." Ann looked down, obviously flustered and confused. "I-i Just, we need to fix this. Now. We can't be angry with eachother forever."

"I'm aware of that Ann, but Mom came to see me yesterday. She told me to apoligize to you because I made you feel bad, she said things, and she just, I hadn't seen her, in six years. That's a long time to not talk to

someone and then have them come right at you, yelling at you about something that wasn't even your fault. Now not only does she think I completely destoryed you, she knows about Luke, and she thought I wouldn't tell her if I got married." Lorelai gathered herself, knowing she wasn't making a whole lot of sense at this moment. "She didn't think I'd tell her the single most important thing that could ever possibly happen to me. She, she thought I'd hide that from her." She wiped away a tear that had made it's way unnoticed down her cheek. "Ann, you know when we disagree, when in doubt, don't go to mom. Six years Ann, six years. Then she comes to the diner, and it was slow, just me and Luke in there all alone.." She stopped thinking Ann would be smart enough to catch on. "Alone." She added when Ann just sat there. "Making out Ann." She said.

"Oh. She..caught you making out? That couldn't have been the first time."

"Way to lighten the mood Ann, shove more, embarassing childhood moments in my face."

"I'm sorry, how'd Luke react to that?"

"He nearly had a heart attack."

"Poor Luke." After a moment, Lorelai spoke,

"Why send Mom Ann? Why not Dad? Atleast we talk."

"I didn't send her. She came on her own, she wanted to see you." Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah right, she just woke up that morning and said, 'Oh, i wonder what I'm going to do today...Maybe I'll go see my other daughter, the one I haven't seen nor heard from in over six years. The one I ignored for her

entire childhood. That's a great idea!' I don't think that's how it went down."

"I'm sorry you don't believe me Lor. I'll call you tommorow to say happy birthday." With that, Ann walked out of the Inn, she went back to Yale, and Lorelai just stood there, dumbfounded, then walked into her office, and cried tears she didn't know she had in her. It all came down on her at that moment. She'd lost not only her sister, but her best friend also.

---

"Happy Birthday mom!" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping on the bed next to her mother.

Lorelai groaned, "Thank you.

"Get up mom." Rory shook her.

"What time is it!" Rory looked over at the clock beside her.

"5:25."

"Ugh, you mutant, where did you come from.?" Lorelai turned over. "What's a mutant?" Rory asked.

"Never mind, I'm up, get dressed so we can go annoy Luke." Rory obeyed and ran down to her room, and got dressed, Lorelai did the same. Then, they went to Luke's.

**---DiNeR---**

Luke hadn't opened yet, he usually didn't until 6:00. No one in Stars Hollow except him was up before 6:00 anyway, making it pretty pointless to open before then. When Lorelai and Rory walked up to the Diner, it was dark, the door was locked, the curtains drawn, and the blinds closed. But if you squinted through you could see Luke standing behind the counter making coffee. Lorelai knocked and he turned around.

"Hey." He said, "It's early."

"Rory woke me up." Luke nodded and moved out of the way to let them in., "Coffee isn't ready yet, it should be soon though."

"That's fine, we can just...sit for a little while.

"Okay." He answered, and walked away for a minute when he came back, he was holding a small, neatly wrapped box..

"Happy Birthday." He said and sat down next to the girls.

"Luke, you didn't have to get me anything. It's 24, not a big year. Not that important."

"Nonsense, any year is a big year, plus, presents are the best thing about birthdays." He admited, causing Rory to smile. "Go on, open it."

She did as she was told, carefully tearing away at the neon pink paper, "Luke, where did you get this paper? It's very..pink." He only smiled. "Oh, Luke, it's.." She looked down at the small black box, inside it was a delicate white gold diamond bracelet. "It's perfect, and way to expensive you really shouldn't have done this." She said, still very much in awe.

"Look at the inside." He told her. She flipped the bracelet over to reveal the words, _You're my everything. - Luke. _

"Luke, that is way to extravigant, I can't."

"No. You have to."

"It's beautiful Luke!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke on the cheek, causing him to blush and Rory to giggle.

Prompty at six Luke opened the door to the diner, and immideatly after, Patty, Kirk, Babbette and Taylor came in, and sat down at the table by the window.

"Luke," Lorelai began, after a few minutes, "They're staring at us." Luke looked over at them, and scowled all four of them averted their eyes to their coffee. "Not anymore." He told her.

After the girls ate, Lorelai dropped Rory off at school, then headed to the Independance Inn.

"Happy Birthday Lorelai." Michel told her half heartedly.

"Thanks Michel." Lorelai walked into the kitchen for some more coffee, and to see Sookie, who almost tackled her when she walked in. "Happy Birthday!" She screamed.

"Whoa, hon, I need to breath." Sookie let go of her, and stood back a little.

"I'm sorry, you're good now?"

"Yes, breathing helps...coffee?" Sookie reached behind her and grabbed an already full cup, "I knew you were coming, I was prepared."

"Aww, thanks Sook." When she reached out to grab the cup Sookie noticed Lorelai's bracelet.

"Snazzy bracelet! Where'd ya get it?" She asked.

"Luke gave it to me this morning." She took it off to reveal the words on the underside.

"_You're my everything. -Luke_" Sookie read, "That's so sweet. He really loves you."

---**On the Phone**----

"Hello," Lorelai said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey. It's Luke."

"No. Really? I had no idea."

"You're funny. I thought I'd cook you and Rory dinner tonight, as a 'happy birhday' thing."

"Oh? Because you underestimate my cooking skills?"

"No. I over estimated them. I thought you were capable of making toast."

"Luke, it was ONE time. You've got to let that go."

"It was on fire."

"Hey. Be nice it's my birthday."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about that." He told her sarcasticaly.

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love."

"You know I love you." It came out before he'd been able to think about it. When she said nothing for a minute he got nervous, and a knot began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"I, love you too."

"So, I'll make you and Rory dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Okay, call me later?"

"I'll probably see you before then, but sure. I'll call you"

---

After Lorelai picked Rory up from school, they went straight home, after Rory informed her that she had, _"alot of reading to catch up with."_ Lorelai laughed and drove her home.

"Hey, Rory, before you do read, Luke wants to cook dinner tonight, is that cool?"

"Mom. Are you dating Luke."

"What?"

"I heard Miss Patty talking to someone before you picked me up today, and she said, "Luke and Lorelai finnaly opened their eyes, and are dating." I don't know what she meant by them opened your eyes part, cause you always open your eyes, but..are you dating Luke?" Lorelai laughed, and said,

"Would you be okay with it if I was?"

"More then okay."

"Then, yes. I am dating Luke." Rory smiled and went back into her room. Lorelai picked up the phone, and called Luke.

"Luke's."

"Hi."

"Hey Lorelai, what's wrong."

"Gah! You always know!"

"I've known you too lone. What's going on?"

"Rory know's we are dating."

"Okay. You told her?"

"No. Patty told her."

"Patty went up to her, and said, "Rory your mother is dating Luke.'? That can't be right."

"No. She went up to someone before I picked her up, and told them and Rory overheard, and now she knows."

"You make this sound like it's bad."

"It's not, bad. Persay."

"You didn't want her to know?" Luke asked sounding a little offended.

"No! I just wanted to, tell her myself you know. I mean we are pretty serious, I guess. She had the right to know. But I just wish she'd heard it from me and not picked it up off the streets you know?"

"I know." He conforted, "We all still on for dinner? You can ask Rory what she wants, agree on something then call me back and tell me."

"Okay. Bye." She put the phone down on the couch cushion next to her. "Rory!" She called.

"Yup."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Lasagna!"

"Okay, I'm sure Luke can do that." Lorelai laughed. Rory went back into her room, and Lorelai called Luke, telling him they'd agreed on lasagna, he told her he'd be there in ten minutes. True to his word, ten minutes later he rang the slightly annoying door bell.

"Come in." Lorelai shouted from the couch.. Luke came in, said hi, and began cooking. "It's going to take an hour or two, lasagna takes a while to cook."

"That's fine." She smiled, and lead him to the couch, where she turned on the TV and began watching 'The Breakfast Club'. Half way through the movie, the doorbell rang again, Lorelai half expected it to be Ann, or even her mother, but the person standing at her door, was someone she would have never expected to see, at least not without a warning.

"Christopher."

----

**As much as I hate cliff hangers, i had to do it guys, I'm sorry.**

**This is a JJ fic. Christopher will not be there for long. AT ALL.**

**And, I know there was a lot of just dialogue in this, and I promis you it won't always be like that.**

**Live, Love and Reveiw!**

**LukeanLor383 - Alaina**


	10. He's baak and now he's gone!

**Chapter TEN! - He's Baack..and now he's gone.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BESTEST BUDDY who is also my beta : Mika!**

**a\n : I dedicate this chapter to my friend Emily, because I just recently got her addicted to fanfictions. LoL!**

**I had someone ask me why I picked lasagna for what they're eating I don't know why they asked me..but whatever. **

**Here's your sometimes unfriendly disclaimer: Not me, i own seasons 1-6 on DVD though...it's an obbsessive thing, I know I have a problem.**

**----Read On----OH WAIT! Okay, I know In my fic Luke and Lorelai have only been dating a little while..I'm going to move the dating time line up about six months, so everyone and everything else is the same, except they've been dating a long time. Sound good?**

**Now..Read on.**

_"Christopher." _

"Hey Lor, how are you?" He practicaly pushed passed her and let himself inside, "Where's Rory, I want to see her."

"Chris stop. You can't just come in here, and, pretend you've been around forever. You can't just go in there, see her, and then wait another six years to come back. That is what happend last time."

"Lor, I'm different. I want to be apart of her life, I want to be apart of your life. Come on. Please?" Lorelai looked at him for a minute, the closed her eyes. She stood there, for a moment, her eyes shut tightly, tears trying hard to spill over. Then she remembered, _"So I guess we should get married." _He had told her in the hospital, the morning she was born, she remembered thinking to herself, _'What the hell is he thinking.' _Then just walked away. She saw him once or twice after that, last she'd heard, he moved to California six years ago.

"She won't know who you are. Last time she saw you she was two. She's seven, almost eight now. She'll have no idea." She opened her eyes, after assuring herself the tears wouldn't fall, which they didn't. "I'm not introducing you to her either, if you wanted to know her you would have come back before now."

"Come on Lorelai. Don't do that to me, you told me seven years ago that you wouldn't keep me from her, that that'd be wrong, and you wanted me to have a say in her life. Not letting me see her is doing exactly that! You can't not let me see her."

"I never said you couldn't see her. I said I won't introduce you. You're on your own. Her room is over there." Lorelai pointed, "Don't go in if you're going to just take off, the second you step into that room, you're commiting yourself to that kid, she'll remember this time. You can't go in there, and come out expecting not to come back for a while." She looked down for a second, "You should also prepare yourself for some crying, yelling and possibly multiple questions about you not being here all her life. She's a smart kid. Don't know where she got it from, but she is." Christopher nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to..go in there." He walked passed her, walked passed the kitchen, after passing the doorway, he mouthed, 'Who's that?'

'Luke.' Still puzzled, Christopher, shrugged it off, and walked over to the door. He knocked softly, when the little girl inside said 'come in' his heart sank, he suddenly considered running again, just leaving, without a word, like he'd always done before, when she said "Come In." again, he knew he couldn't. So he opened the door. When he came in Rory gave him a frightened look, she really didn't remember him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rory asked.

"Hon, I'm your ugh, well, see..." He couldn't put it into words, I'm your father, sorry I haven't been around all your life, just didn't make the cut.

"I'm a little busy, see, I want to finish this book by tonight, so..not to be rude, but, can you hurry?"

"I'm your Dad."

"My Dad, lives in California, he doesn't visit me." She began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He let a few tears fall himself, Rory hopped off her bed, and ran over to him, he embraced her. They just sat there, holding eachother making up for lost time.

--Kitchen---

"Who was at the door?" Luke asked. The lasagna was in the oven, so Luke and Lorelai were sitting at the kitchen table, Lorelai drinking coffee, Luke having some water.

"Christopher." She told him simply.

"Christopher...?"

"Haden."

"Rory's Dad?"

"Yep."

"But you haven't seen him..in..six years?"

"Six years." She sipped her coffee.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"In Rory's room, he said he wants to get to know her, it's a one strike he's out thing though, he screws up. He's done. I won't let him hurt that kid."

Luke got up and squatted down beside her, and let Lorelai lean into him, just hugging him, enjoying him. She was confortable, it felt right. They didn't move for a long time...then, the oven timer went off. "I should, get that." Lorelai nodded, and let go of him. He got up, and grabbed the steaming food from the oven, he then cut a small peice out of the middle, just to make sure it was done, then let it sit, to cool.

"Is _he_ going to be eating with us?" Luke said, almost jealously. Lorelai shook her head ferociously.

"No. He won't. He'll go to the Inn, or something, honestly I don't care, he should have just stayed away, he's going to let her down, he's gonna hurt her. He's going to..I don't know what he's going to do, but he'll do something, and it'll turn our badly. He always leave distruction in his wake. He's toxic." Luke kissed her and she shut up quickly.

"It'll be okay, if he does anything to hurt that kid, I'll hunt him down and single handedly kick his sorry ass." Lorelai smiled at Luke's protectiveness. After a breif moment, Christopher and Rory emerged from the bedroom, Christopher holding Rory's hand tight, as if he'd never let it go.

"I'm gonna split, I'll be back tommorow though, if that's okay with you Lor." He suggested, noticing the close proxcimity between Luke and Lorelai.

"Um, yeah I have to work at 10:30 you can pick her up, and hang out at the Inn, or around town if you want. There's always someone watching around town though, it might be a little safer at the Inn. You guys can have lunch, I'm sure Sookie would make you guys something good." Lorelai suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good. See you at 10:30." Chris kissed Rory's head, and moved to kiss Lorelai too, but again noticed Luke, and just waved as he let himself out.

"Want some lasanga Rory?" Lorelai said after hearing the door close.

"That's my Dad?" Rory asked, sitting at the table.

"Yeah. In all his glory." The last part was mumbled and only Luke heard her, but it was completely true. Luke cut peices of lasgna for the girls first and then himself, joining them at the table.

---

Lorelai insisted that Luke stay over after dinner, he told her multiple times, that he lived three minutes away, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, she was stubborn when she wanted to be, so he stayed. He got up early, made them pancakes and left them in on a plate before he left to open the diner. When Lorelai got up she immideatly smelled the pancakes, she went straight into the kitchen. _Pancakes. perfect. _She put two on a plate and searched for syrup..finnaly finding it in the fridge. _The fridge? Who the hell put syrup in the fridge? _Shrugging it off, Lorelai poured the syrup over her pancakes and sat down at the table.

"Mom." Rory began, as she came out of her room, voice still thick from sleep. "When's my dad picking me up." The poor kid still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she'd finnaly gotten to meet her Dad.

"We'll see him at the Inn babe, you want some pancakes?" Rory said yes, and Lorelai got them for her.

---Independance Inn.

Christopher Haden hadn't slept well last night, he didn't think he'd ever get another chance at seeing his daughter. But last night, he did. He'd met her, got to know her, and hopefully this wouldn't be the last time he'd get to see her. Most of his stay at the Inn was spent in the lobby, he couldn't bring himself to sleep so he sat on the couch in the lobby for a while. Just sitting there..he may have drifted off a few times, but he didn't know, and frankly, didn't care.

---

Ann had forgotton to call last night, and she felt bad, so she thought, she'd try again, to knock some sense into her thick headed sister. After driving pretty much aimlessly in her car around Stars Hollow for an hour, she landed at the Inn, still nervous about going in, she drove around the parking lot to see if Lorelai was there yet..she wasn't. She parked her car in a space next to a motorcylce, _I hate motorcycles. Their pointless and loud. _She walked up to the entrance, and stood there a moment. Thinking about how she got herself into this situation. One slip of the tongue and she was fueding with her sister. She could have fixed it, she should have not told her parents about it, she should have just delt with it herself, let time heal the wounds, but she had to go home and cry to Daddy. As much as she loved and trusted her father, it wasn't like him to keep things from Emily.She knew that, and she sat there and cried in his arms anyway. She loved her Dad, but she loved her sister too, she had to find a way to balence everything. She was good at being organizing, and making sure everything is in order, but she couldn't seem to balance this. It's family, she shouldn't have to balance it. They should learn to live with eachother, let go of what is in the past, because it's IN the past, move on.

When she finaly rebuilt her confidence she turned the door knob and walked in, she went over to the couches and sat down. Then she saw him, he was sitting there, nonchalontly, apparently he didn't recognize her. Understandable, she was 13 last time she'd seen him.

"Chrsitopher."

---

_"Chrsitopher"_ The voice vauguely reminded him of someone. An old friend? No, to bitter, to cold.

"Um, yes?" He answered.

"It's Ann." He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to know you, 'cause I'm sorry, I can't say that I do."

"Ann. Ann Gilmore." Then it hit him. That's why the voice was cold, and bitter. She still hadn't forgiven him after all this time, for getting her sister pregnant.

"Oh, Ann, how, um, how have you ugh, how have you been?" He was nervous, that made her laugh a little.

"I've been great. What are you doing here Chirstopher?"

"I came to see my daughter."

"Bull."

"Ann, don't. You've got to let it go. Leave the past in the past." She'd said it herself, she knew she should just move on. Then the overwhelming feeling that this was his fault washed over her. If he hadn't gotten Lorelai pregnant, then Lorelai wouldn't have let down Emily and Richard, which would mean she wouldn't have run away, which would have meant they wouldn't have faught, so he was to blame for all of this. In her mind at least.

She made a sour face at him, and got up, walking to another couch, far away from him.

When Lorelai came in at 10:30 she walked straight passes Ann, she hadn't noticed her, and she probably wouldn't have cared if she did see her sitting there. She did however instantly notice Christopher, sitting there, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Hey there Chris."

"Hi Lor. Hey Rory."

"Hi Dad."

As Lorelai worked, Chirstopher and Rory found things to do around the Inn. Rory told him about herself, and expressed her interest in books more then once. He'd concluded that she was smart, smarter then the average seven year old, hell she was smarter then the average twelve year old.

"You know a lot about books?"

She then proceeded to tell him everything she'd learned about books. It took quite a long time.

Over at the desk, Lorelai had just noticed Ann,

"How long have you been sitting there?" She exlaimed, putting her hand over her heart mock dramaticly.

"About an hour. You walked passed me a few times." Lorelai said nothin and went about her work. "Come on Lorelai, we've got to talk." The phone rang.

"Independance Inn, Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Can you direct me to Christopher Hadens room?"

"He's sitting here in the lobby actually, just a moment." Lorelai went over to the couches where Rory and Chris were sitting, "Chris, you have a phone call." Christopher got up reluctantly and answered the phone.

"Hello...Yes, hey boss...this can't wait?..I'm spending time with my daughter though...please...but-...fine. Bye." She'd only heard his side, but she knew he had to leave. "Lor, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear your excuses, I'm not telling her you're leaving, that's your problem." She was stern, and forcefull. Chris had never really seen that side of her, he really didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. Lor. Please."

"No. I don't wanna hear it, I knew this would happen. I'm not going to be the bad guy and tell her that her father that she's known for all of less than twenty four hours, has to leave!"

"Lor-"

"No." She stated firmly. Standing her ground. As much as she cared about Rory, and felt bad about the situation, it didn't have to be like this, he didn't have to move to California, he could have stuck around he could have been more involved in Rory's life. But he wasn't, and the situation wouldn't ever change, he'd always be Christopher 'Can't stick around for more then an hour' Haden. They'd all just have to live and learn.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Dad." She smiled as she said, 'Dad', that didn't go unnoticed.

"Listen, I've got to get going, I'm needed in California, back where I live, so I have to go. But I'll call you every chance I get, and I'll visit real soon, okay?"

With tears in her eyes she said, "Okay. I'll talk to you when you call.". He kissed her on the top of the head, and then the cheek, and went up stairs to gather his things. Rory got up and walked over to where her mother was standing, which was in the hallway leading to the kitchen, "Mom." She began, "Why did Dad have to leave so fast?"

"I'm not sure hon, he didn't tell me."

"Okay." Rory sulked back to her seat on the couch, where she'd left her book.

When Christopher decended down the stairs, he didn't go back over to say goodbye to Rory again, he was going to make his exit as quick and painless as possible. He did catch Lorelai's eye before walking out though, it wasn't a pretty sight, she wasn't his biggest fan at this point. _She knew, she always knows._

_"How did I know this was going to happen? He always comes in and skates out before we can aclamate to him being here." _Lorelai thought, just as Christopher Haden walked out the door, she didn't know when her daughter would see him again.

----

"Independance Inn, Lorelai speaking, how can I help you?"

"Do you think Sookie could watch Rory tonight?" Luke asked.

"Um, what? Who is this?"

"Luke!" He exclaimed, "That's why I always say 'hi it's Luke.' when you answer."

"And everytime I ask you why you say that, and now, I get it. Thank you for clairifying."

"You're welcome?" He paused a second, "So, what do you think, Sookie watch Rory?"

She considered it, "I'll ask her, but I'm not sure, why?"

"I figured we could go out tonight, I love spending time with you and Rory, it wasn't the 'Happy Birthday' I wanted to give you."

"Oh, I see, something dirty in mind?"

"Jeeze, Lorelai, not everything everyone says is dirty."

"To you no. I'll ask Sookie, I'll put you on hold okay?" He agreed, and she walked into the kitchen, "Sookie.."

"Coffee?"

"Sure, that's not what I came in here for though."

"Okay, shoot." Sookie said, handing her a mug, filled to the brim with steaming coffee.

"Do you think you could watch Rory tonight? She'll be an angel, and she'll probably read most of the time anyway. Only if you aren't busy, if you are, it's okay. Be honest, don't like cancel anything for it."

"Sure hon, I'll watch her, you're really funny when you babble..." She laughed.

"Thanks Sook." She walked out, and went back to the phone. "Hey, sorry it took so long, Sookie said she'd watch Rory."

"Okay, good. So, how is Rory adapting to the Christopher thing?"

"She's not."

"She's not..? How is she not, did he like leave or something?!" Luke laughed, when she said nothing he stopped. "He left?"

"Yes. Just now, she's all sad, and reading."

"If she's reading, she can't be sad..she loves reading."

"Yeah but, she was happy and not reading, then she got sad, and started reading again to make her happier. So it's pretty damn obvious that she's upset, and I'm gonna kick his ass." Luke chuckled, "In heals." She added.

"Ouch, you've got some pretty sharp heals too!" He said saracasticaly.

"Lucas. Don't mock." She told him.

"Lorelai. Don't call me Lucas." Impersinating her tone.

"Luke! That's mocking."

"You know I love you."

"I've heard, but by the way you're treating me, I don't know that it's true or not." She said, with a smile.

"Lorelai." He said sternly.

"Joke, Mr.Serious."

"I know it was a joke, I was kidding too."

"Were not." She teased, "I love you Luke." She could hear him shift around and smile like he always did when she told him she loved him.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30?" He told her.

"Sure, 7:30. You know when you tell a Gilmore you're picked them up at 7:30 it means, 7:45."

"Oh really? Your mom seemed a little like the always precisly on time, not early nor late, type. At least that's how she struck me. I could be wrong." From what she had told him, he was right on the button.

"Okay, when you tell a Lorelai Gilmore 7:30 it means 7:45."

"Rory's real name is Lorelai."

"I'm aware that I named my daughter after me."

"She hates being late for anything." He smiled, knowing she was beat.

"When you tell, ME, 7:30 it means 7:45."

"Better."

"Good, I've got to go work now." She said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay.I love you, bye." He said.

"I love you too." She replied. "Bye."

----

Ann had taken the hint, and left, after Lorelai ignored her for another hour and a half, she went back to Hartford. Rory went home with Sookie willingly, and Lorelai was left to get ready for her date with Luke. She figured it'd be their usual, dinner and a movie, but Luke had his little ways of surprising her sometimes, he once took her to New York, the town she knew he hated, for a _Bangles _concert, and again to see a three hour long play, which he also hated, and he'd let Rory tag along, seeing as she had read the book the play was modled after.

"Hey, you look..wow." Lorelai commented when she opened the door to see Luke clad in a dress shirt and pressed black pants, or as he calls them, _slacks. _

"Thank you. You look, great too." He replied, and that she did. "You, ready to go?" He asked.

"It's 7:40."

"I met you inbetwen, you said 7:45, I said 7:30. It's an excellent comprimise."

"Sure, sure, I was ready at 7:30 anyway." She smiled, and he sighed.

Luke took Lorelai to _Sniffy's_ where they had a great dinner, but Luke had something else on his mind.

"Lorelai, I've got something I need to ask you." He began, stepping out of the booth they sat at everytime they had dinner at _Sniffy's_.

"Okay, you can't sit and talk at the same time?" Lorelai joked, seeing the serious expression on his face she stopped laughing. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I love you,"He began again, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She knew where this was headed, tears began forming in her eyes, "Deep down I think I knew it right away, the moment I met you. A weird twist of fate put us both on that bus that day, and I'm not one of those guys that beleives in that stuff, but with you, I'd beleive in anything. I love you, and I'd be honored if you'd marry me." He finished, taking a velvet box out of his pocket. It was one of those rare moments that Lorelai Gilmore was speechless. He waited patiently for a second, then she stood up, tears that _were_ in her eyes now spread all across her cheeks, "Yes." She muttered just before kissing him, "Can I have the ring now?" She asked, afrer a minute.

"Sure." He removed his arms that made their way around her waist, and opened the little black box, to reveal the most amazing diamond ring Lorelai had ever seen. "Luke it's amazing." Before setting it in her hands, he flipped it over, and pointed at the inside, just as he'd done with the bracelet, the words, _You're my everything_. "Luke." Was all she could say,

"You _are_ my everything Lorelai. You always will be."

----

**Eventful? I think so. **

**I think this deserves some AWESOME reveiws. You guys are always awesome though, anyone who'd give my stories the time of day, are awesome. **

**I'm thinking maybe 5 more chapters? Tell me how many more you'd like to see. I don't want to drag the story out soo long that people get sick of it, you know? That'd be bad. But I also don't want to cut it off when people want to know more. You tell me. **

**ALSO, if there is anything you'd like to see happen, I like in incorperate your ideas in with my own...so, again you tell me. If you have an idea that you can't seem to put into writing yourself...I could do that too..I used to do that for people on other websites, and it was a lot of fun, not only for me writing them, but for other people seeing their ideas in writing, and I always credit you with the idea, so if you want me to do anything for you, bring it on, I'm up for it! **

**R&R PLEASE! There was like 5 reveiws for the last one and over 100 hits. That means over 100 people either read or SAW this chapter and 5(?) people told me what they thought. I don't really care if you get all in depth with reveiws, but I'd like to get your opinions. **

**LukeanLor383**


	11. Enaged: Party?

**Chapter Eleven : Engaged. **

**Hi everyone, I got my own computer a laptop! so that means faster updates! **

**Sorry it took me so long, but this was a hard chapter to write, and I have another story that I am anxious to get up, I think it might be a little better then this one, I have more faith in it, then I did originally with this one, I'm happy with where this story is going, but the other one is better written, so I can't wait to much longer to get it up.**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own it. Although…I'd love to own Luke and Finn. Don't ask, I'm obsessed with Finn, as well as Australian accents!**

**I once again dedicate this story to my friend Emily, because she's been yelling at me for a few days to get this up. I don't like being yelled at, so Emily, this is for you.**

"_**You're my everything Lorelai. You always will be."**_

Lorelai smiled once again, she couldn't stop beaming. She was so happy, overly excited. There really aren't any words in the English dictionary that could describe the way she was feeling at this point.

"Luke, you're perfect."

"Anything but really."

"No, you really are." She looked him directly in the eye, smiled, and said, "I love you."

He grabbed her hand, and led her to his truck, "Can we pick up Rory? So we can celebrate…with her?"

"Sure, if you want."

"I want!" She smiled, and got into the truck. He walked around to the drivers' side, and got in as well. They drove in comfortable silence for a while, until Lorelai reached out for the stereo system. She turned all the knobs and pushed all the buttons, "Lorelai, do you need a little help?"

"No, I can get it I swear." She told him, not really sure of what she was doing. She fiddles with it some more, then there was a POP!

"What the hell!?" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to break it!" Lorelai yelled apologetically.

"It's okay, but next time you decided to break something let me know, so I can move off to the side of the road. I almost hit that truck!" Luke said thrusting his thumb at the back window, to show Lorelai the big truck that he'd nearly missed when the radio popped.

"So I'm allowed to break things now?" Lorelai joked.

"No, you're not allowed to break things, it was a joke, you make jokes all the time, I can't make them too?"

"Nope, jokes are my thing Lucas, you cannot make jokes." She laughed.

"You cannot call me Lucas." He stated.

"But, but, Luke, please..?"

"No." He said firmly, with a smile. Secretly he loved it when she called him Lucas, she'd also called him Duke, for the first few months they'd known each other, he'd loved that too. He wouldn't ever let her know that though.

"I'll love you forever…" Lorelai said, with a grin.

"Oh, so you're threatening your love for me? That's not cool."

"No. Not threatening, I'm just using it as a plea for you to let me call you Lucas."

"You're never going to give up are you?" He asked, hoping she'd say 'no'.

"No. I will never, ever, give up on this. Ever."

"Then you're going to be bugging me about this for the rest of our lives."

"Oddly, I'm okay with that." She told him, he grinned and continued to watch the road. When they reached Sookie's house Lorelai got out, and asked Luke to stay in the car.

"I'll only be a minute." She told him.

"You're minute, is my half hour babe, you'll be in there all night if I don't come in and tell you it's time to leave." He told her, and he was right but Lorelai was stubborn, everyone knows that. This Gilmore Girl was not giving up without a fight.

"Please trust me. I'll only be a minute or two. If I'm not back in ten minutes you can come in and get me."

"Ten minutes my time. Not ten minutes your time." He told her.

"Yes Hun, ten minutes your time." Lorelai smiled, and twirled her hair around her finger a little. "Ten minutes." He repeated after her when she shut the door.

Lorelai walked up the walkway to Sookie's front door and knocked. "Hey, I thought you and Luke were gonna be out all night."

"We were going to but we wanted to share some news with Rory, and you of course."

"Oh, and that news would be…?"

"Can I tell Rory first?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay, fine, but we quick! I want to know what your news is!" Sookie said with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Okay, where is she?" Sookie pointed to the living room area. "Thank you."

"Rory Hun…Mommy needs to tell you something." Lorelai announced as she walked into the room where her daughter was sitting quietly on the couch with a big smile spread across her face. "Rory, babe you okay?"

"She's been like that all night. Just smiling, and watching TV. Is there something I don't know?"

"Damn it. She knows, he must have told her he was going to do it."

"Do what!?" Sookie asked.

"Luke and I are getting married!"

"No!" Sookie yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes." Lorelai held out her left hand to show her engagement ring.

"Ooh! It's beautiful!" Sookie said, scrutinizing the ring carefully.

"I know! Okay, so I'm gonna take Rory home, so you can have your privacy, Rory Hun let's go." Rory shut the TV off and ran over to her mother.

"Can I see the ring mommy?" Rory asked. Lorelai bent over and showed her the ring.

"It looks better on you then it did on Luke's pinky."

"Luke's pinky?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"Luke told me it was his mom's ring, and he showed me it…he put it on his pinky when he asked if he could ask you, to marry him."

"Luke asked you if he could propose?" Lorelai was touched.

"Yes, and I asked him if I could call him Daddy, cause my Daddy's not around to much. He told me to ask you after he proposed, if you said yes, so can I call Luke Daddy?" Rory asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure babe. You sure can." Lorelai grinned, and took Rory's hand, leading her out the door, and into the drive way, where Luke was walking toward them.

"You said ten minutes, it's been fifteen."

"Well thank you for the extra five minutes." She walked to the truck and helped Rory in, after she was situated, before sitting down herself, she walked over to the front of the truck where Luke was standing. "Luke, you asked my daughter if you could propose?"

"And your sister, and your father, I would have asked your mom, but she scares me." Luke said honestly.

"Join the club babe." She said just before kissing him.

"Rory's watching." He said between kisses.

"Oh." She pulled back. "I forgot…we should go."

"Okay," They both walked around to the appropriate sides of the truck and got in, the three drove in silence.

"Daddy," Rory began catching both Lorelai and Luke's attention.

"Yes?" Luke replied.

"Can we listen to the radio?

"No, your mom broke it earlier." Lorelai smiled.

"Not on purpose!" Lorelai said defensively. Rory and Luke both laughed.

When they reached the Gilmore apartment Luke decided it best to leave the girls to their celebrating, Lorelai however had different plans, "Lorelai you want me to walk you up?" Luke asked.

"You're not coming in? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy, I just thought you girls would want to celebrate. So I'd leave you alone."

"No way mister, you're part of this family to now, you're being forced to party like a Gilmore Girl." Lorelai stated.

"Nah, it's really okay, you guys do your thing, I'll be okay at the diner."

"Lucas, I demand you come in and celebrate with us."

"Lorelai I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Luke." She began, "if you're going to be a Gilmore Girl, you've got to be able to party with them. "Mom, it's cold out here, can I go in?"

"Hold on babe, I'm coming." Lorelai shouted back at Rory who was standing anxiously at the stairs of the apartment building.

"That's just it Lorelai, I'm not going to be a Gilmore Girl. I will never be a Girl. You however, will be taking my name I presume?" Luke asked, not sure of what she'd planned on doing.

"I hadn't thought about it to much, but yeah, I'll probably end up taking your name."

"You don't have to, you could always keep Gilmore. It might be weird not having the same last name as Rory."

"Let's not talk about this now, this can wait for another time, let's just go inside and celebrate a little."

"I told you I'm not coming in, I'll let you two do your thing." Luke repeated.

"Lucas Danes," He visibly cringed at being called Lucas, "you are coming in here whether you like it or not."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore,"

"Damn you one upped me." She interrupted

"I am not coming in there to have a little party with you," Her lips crashed with his cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"Are you coming in now?" She kissed him again; he nodded, unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the truck. "Damn…you…" he said between kisses.

"You know you like it." Lorelai told him after they'd stopped. Luke frowned, and followed the girls upstairs.

**Before you get your torches and pitch forks, I know this is short. BUT, I'm working on another story as well as this one; the new story will be up sometime within the next three days. After that everything will be good, and I'll update this story before I update that one again. I urge you all to read it, and review it. 'Cause reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**AND, I also suggest saving the link to this story, as I will be changing my pen name soon, probably to something along the lines of, AlainaRose, seeing as that's my name, plus, Chris calls Lorelai Lor, so I don't like it anymore…so, either save the link to my profile, or save the link to the story.**

**AlainaRose, Luke and Lor 383**


	12. Steps in the Right direction?

**Chapter twelve: One step in the right direction**

**Okay…two more chapters guys, Thank you everyone who's stuck by me the whole time, I truly love you all!!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, twelve chapters later and I still have to tell you this? I do however own Oliver Smith. (My god was I tempted to make him Oliver Twist!)**

**Final authors note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, and for those of you who don't know, I have a new story out! 'Could It Be Something More' is the title, and so you don't have to look for it click my pen name and scroll down. I'd love it for all of you who review to this story to review there too, because I always love feedback!**

_About three weeks later_

A very depressed Ann walked through the crowded corridors of Yale University, hoping to find maybe one familiar face. Someone she knew and like, who wouldn't ignore her like her sister was currently doing. She hadn't talked to her in almost a month, she was experiencing deprivation, and withdraws, she needed her daily Lorelai fix. Something she just couldn't seem to get. The thing that killed her most was that she had to find out through Sookie St. James, Lorelai's best friend, that she was getting married. Her own sister couldn't have just called her up and quickly said, 'Ann I'm getting married, bye.' She wouldn't have pursued a conversation if she knew Lorelai was still angry, she would have said, 'Okay, congrats.' And hung up as well. But she knew she couldn't do anything like that now, Lorelai had been left alone to long, and there wasn't much hope for reconciliation.

"Ouch, sorry," Ann squealed when she bumped into someone.

"It's quite alright miss.," The boy said. Ann smiled her prize winning smile, immediately catching the young boy's eye. "I'm sorry, I've knocked down your coffee, allow me to buy you another?" He said in a thick English accent.

"No, no it's alright. Thanks though."

"I insist, it's the least I can do, after all, I've nearly spilt it all over you."

"Okay. Thank you." Ann said, following the boy to the nearest coffee cart.

"Two large lattes please," He said, once he got the coffee's they went over to a bench and sat down. "I'm Oliver Smith. Transfer from Oxford,"

"Ann Gilmore, I'm a junior here."

"I'm a junior also, it's quite nice here, almost as nice as Oxford," Oliver joked.

"What made you come here? I've heard Oxford really nice."

"My parents passed away recently, and I've got relatives in Hartford, that's not to far off right? I've only been here two days I don't really know my way around much yet." He told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I could show you around a little, my parents live in Hartford I could take you there sometime, we could track down your relatives if you want."

"That'd be nice Ann. That'd be really nice." Ann would have responded but she was lost in his entrancing green eyes. After a few moments he interrupted her staring, "So I should give you my suite number and probably a phone number" He said, she nodded, agreeing.

"Sure, yes that would be great." She handed her a piece of paper from her binder, he scribbled something in neat loopy script before handing the paper to her, smiling and walking away. She was happy, for the first time in almost a month. One step in the right direction.

* * *

"Lorelai, get up." She moaned. "Lorelai I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to have Rory come in here and jump on the bed." She just moaned again, and mumbled something incoherently. "One," He started, pausing a second to see if she would budge. She didn't. "two," He paused again, "two and a half," She moved a little, not enough to signify actually becoming conscious though. "Three, RORY!" Luke shouted. Rory's little foot steps could be heard running as fast as her feet could carry her through the hall.

"Yes," She asked obediently.

"Would you like to jump on the bed?" Luke asked. Rory nodded spastically. Luke lifted her up and put her on the bed close to Lorelai, where she began jumping as is she were on a trampoline.

"Gah!" Lorelai mumbled at the moving bed, "earthquake!" She softly whispered. Luke laughed, and grabbed the jumping Rory from the bed, telling her to go back down stairs and finish her breakfast. Luke leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Lorelai's forehead, causing her to stir. He kissed her again, this time, closer to her temple, and kept going until he reached her cheek, extremely close to her lips. "You don't get the next one until you come out." He said, turning around and walking out of the room, just in time for Lorelai to scream, "Damn you!" and throw a pillow after him.

When Lorelai and Luke got engaged they thought it best Luke move into the apartment, just until they found a house, the house hunt lasted almost a month and a half, and still nothing. No one in Stars Hollow wanted to move. Who would want to move away from a crazy town like that? Certainly not me…would you? But even still, Luke and Lorelai still longed for someone to get out!

After ten minutes Lorelai, clad in her 'Betty Boop' Pj's came out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen.

"Hi there sleepy," Luke said, leaning in for a kiss, she kissed him, and then mumbled something before taking a seat at the small kitchen table, "Lorelai, we should probably set a date soon, for the wedding I mean." She nodded in agreement, taking a small bite of the eggs Luke had prepared for her.

"Soon," She said after swallowing. "Extremely soon," She added.

"Why so soon?"

"Just because," She had a hunch about something, "Luke do we have any apples?"

"Um, yeah, why…would you like one?" He asked.

"Please. An apple sounds good right about now." Realizing what she'd just said, she understood that her little hunch could be a little more then a hunch.

After breakfast Luke went off to the diner, and Lorelai took Rory shopping, in Hartford, for stuff. Dresses for the wedding, looking around at potentially useful things and…a pregnancy test. That's why she decided on Hartford, far, far away from the prying eyes of Stars Hollow, it was the seemingly perfect destination, at the time. Meanwhile, Emily Gilmore searched up and down the convenience store for cold medicine, Richard had an awful cold, that he just couldn't seem to get rid of, and Emily was determined to help her husband in whatever ways possible.

Ann and Oliver walked into a small store on their way to see Oliver's relatives, Ann needed coffee, she was suffering withdraw pains, and Oliver desperately was in need of a restroom.

"Geese, sorry." Ann said as yet another person bumped into her causing her to spill her coffee all over the floor, narrowly missing her shoes.

"I'm sorry," The woman said.

"It's fine!" Ann said looking up to see her mother, "Oh, hey mom." She said lamely.

"Ann, nice to see you, what brings you to Hartford?" Emily asked.

"I'm showing a friend around, he just transferred from Oxford, so he doesn't know where he's going…I offered him some help, what are you doing in here?"

"Your father's got an awful cold, he needs some medicine and the damn maids can't seem to find anything to help him, I finally decided to come and look for myself."

"I see," The two women walked up to the cash register where a young brunette with a little girl was standing in line in front of them.

"Oh now look at that, buying a pregnancy test with a little girl there." Emily whispered at Ann. Ann shook her head, when the little girl turned around briefly, she shouted, "Auntie Ann!" Lorelai turned around also, clutching the brown paper bag to her chest. She saw Ann, and her mother, looking at her with judgmental eyes.

"Hey kiddo, what's up!?" Ann asked as Rory jumped at her.

"Nothing, mommy and Luke are getting married! Did she tell you!?" Lorelai put her hand over her face. "No hon she didn't tell me, but that's great, tell Luke I said congrats!" Ann said sadly. Emily gave Lorelai a distasteful look and shoved past her, quickly paying for her things and shoving passed again.

"Go ahead mom, say what you need to say, we all know there's got to be something." Lorelai egged her on.

"I have nothing to say to you Lorelai Gilmore. Absolutely nothing," Emily began to walk out, "I'll talk to you later Ann," She said before walking out of the store completely.

"So married?" Before Lorelai could answer a tall man emerged calling Ann's name,

"You ready Ann?" Oliver asked.

"Yup, let me just pay for this." She held up her cup of empty coffee, "Ann, that's empty." She nodded.

"So it is, I guess I'm ready then. Oh, Oliver this is my sister Lorelai, and her daughter Rory." Ann introduced, "Lorelai, Rory, this is Oliver." Lorelai and Oliver shook hands.

"I have to go, call me sometime this week Ann, I'll need some help, and possibly support if you're willing." Lorelai said motioning to the brown paper bag.

"You won't be going through it alone this time; you'll have Luke, but if you need me call me." Lorelai was very tempted to break into song but she held back.

**(A\n- the song I'm referring to is, 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' Look up the lyrics and you'll get that.)**

"Thank you Ann." She said, before grabbing Rory's hand and leaving.

"Bye Auntie Ann!" Rory called after her.

_That's a step in the right direction!_

Back in Stars Hollow Lorelai took Rory to Luke's for lunch, asking Luke to please look after her for a quick second while she used the restroom, he agreed, like he always did, she took the box out of the little brown paper bag and emptied the contents of it on the bathroom counter, she read the directions even though it would be completely unnecessary, and did what the directions said, after waiting the longest two minutes ever, her fate was revealed. The little strip had turned pink. One thought ran through her mind over and over, _What the hell is Luke going to say?_ She disposed of the box and bag and walked back into the diner. She smiled weakly at Luke, silently thanking him for watching Rory.

"Hey…Luke?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think we could go upstairs and talk for a few minutes there's something I need to tell you that really can't wait." She told him, he nodded and they went upstairs making sure Rory was in good hands with Babbette.

"You okay? You seem a little shaken up," Luke informed her.

"Luke, you're going to be a…" She trailed off.

"Lorelai, you can tell me." He comforted.

"You are going to be a dad." She said.

"What!" The shout could be heard all the way back down in the diner.

_Maybe that was a step in the other direction._

* * *

**Okay, short. I'm aware, but I wanted to get this done, because I wanted to practice writing fast. I literally did this in like an hour. Because I worked really hard on the other story that I got out, and I really want to focus on that for now, and just so you all know, I just might do a sequel to this! But this will be ending on chapter fifteen. That's a definite yes. So two more chapters! I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck by me with this! Thank you and I love you all.**

**If you aren't reading, Could It Be Something More? You should be. I'd love your input.**


	13. Daises and Roses

**Chapter thirteen: Daisies, and Roses.**

**Okay, I made a mistake this time, there are two chapters after this, and I'm pretty sure that I said there were two after last chapter (12) when there was three more, if I'm wrong, disregard this whole message!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with this fic, with the exception of the story line, the majority of the dialogue, and Oliver.**

**Important!! I've decided to do a sequel, IF people want it. So in your reviews please include either a, "yes" or a "no" as well as your review, this will tell me if you want a sequel or not. Thank you!**

**I'm going to say the month we're in now, is September…**

* * *

"_What!"_

"Luke, now j-just listen before you overreact, I didn't mean for this to happen, it was an accident but we can make the best of this. It's not the end of the world. This could be good for us can't it?"

"I-I" Luke began, but he couldn't quite get the words out.

"Full sentences babe."

"I'm…"

"Sentences usually include more then one word hon."

"I-I don't," He paused, "I can't…" He trailed off again.

"Luke please, I just, hon I need you to tell me how you're feeling, tell me what's going through your mind right now, yell at me if you really want to, I don't care! Just tell me what you want me to do." She waited a second, when Luke said nothing she began again, "Luke, I can't go through that alone again, I need you."

"You won't have to go through it alone Lorelai I wouldn't do that to you." He looked at her with big eyes.

"Thank you. Now, what are you thinking, what can I do to make you not look at me like that." She said.

"Lorelai, I need time to think about this. I can't fully process it all at once." Luke said calmly. Lorelai nodded.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll talk to me as soon as you can wrap your head around it okay?"

"Of course," Luke agreed.

"Just, don't…don't make me wait to long please." She asked, he nodded and said,

"I won't. You won't have to wait long at all; I already like the idea." He told her, she grinned at him, turned around and walked back down the stairs. Luke however stayed up for a few minutes, he walked over to the couch, lost in his own thoughts, and he had always imagined Lorelai and him having children, but so soon? It was crazy and unplanned but in a way, it was perfect. It was going to be okay, everything would be just fine. He walked back down to the diner to see Lorelai and Rory sitting at the counter, Lorelai drinking a cup of coffee, and Rory sipping a cup of juice. Luke went over to Lorelai and kissed her, and he didn't care who saw.

"Wow." Lorelai said when they both pulled back.

"Everything is going to be okay. This is going to be good, we, are going to be good." He told her, causing her lips to twitch into a smile.

"I'm glad everything is going to be okay, and I'm glad you're okay with this, to be honest, I expected you to be a little ticked off, and this is something that could have been avoided."

"Don't worry about that right now." He smiled, just before taking away her coffee.

"Hey! I wasn't done."

"Decaf," He said replacing her cup.

"You're mean." She stated.

"You're lucky you're getting this. If I really wanted to help you out, I'd take it away all together."

"Yes, but decaf is for wimps. It's just a ploy for coffee companies to sell more merchandise. It's ridiculous and it's not real coffee." Lorelai whined.

"Mom, coffee isn't good for you, just let dad serve you decaf." Rory said.

Lorelai and Luke smiled, "She's been spending way to much time around you Lucas."

"Mom! You know he hates it when you call him Lucas!"

"Way. Way, too much time together," Lorelai stood up, "Come on Rory, let's go watch movies and eat junk food." Luke gave her a stern look. "Kidding babe, just kidding…kiss," She demanded, he walked over and kissed her, "Thank you, see you at home later." He nodded and watched her walk out.

* * *

**Yale**. 

Ann and Oliver sat in Ann's dorm room watching movies, and talking, they had become fast friends soon after meeting; they talked regularly, and saw each other pretty much every single day.

"Ann, I'd like to ask you something." Oliver prompted.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I love spending time with you, and I wanted to know if you would maybe like to have dinner with me, only if you wanted, if you don't, that's alright too, being friends…just friends, is good enough for me."

"Sure, I'd love to have dinner with you Oliver."

"Good," He smiled and focused his eyes back on the TV set.

**

* * *

Gilmore & Danes apartment **

"Are we going to tell Rory?" Luke asked quietly.

"We should, she'll eventually notice."

"True." The phone rang; Lorelai leaned over slightly so she could reach it, "Hello,"

"Hey Lorelai,"

"Ann, hi," Lorelai intertwined her and Luke's hand for reassurance.

"Hey, I wanted to umm, get some advice."

"Really, I'm usually the one coming to you for advice." Lorelai pointed out nervously.

"Well let's do a role reversal then shall we?"

"We shall." Lorelai agreed.

"Okay, you remember Oliver,"

"The guy with the awesome accent?" Lorelai interrupted.

"He's from England the accent isn't his fault, can I continue please,"

"I said nothing about it being bad; it's kind of sexy,"

"Lorelai!" Luke interjected.

"Back to our conversation please?" Ann pleaded.

"Sure thing,"

"Okay, so Oliver…the guy with the awesome accent…he asked me out."

"And…?"

"I said yes. What do I wear, what do I say…"

"Ann you've been on dates before right?"

"A few,"

"Then you should know what to say, just go with the flow. Say what comes to your mind, and if nothing comes to mind, you've got killer blue eyes, and I taught you my hair flip in 8th grade. You'll be okay."

"I know, but I need help, I haven't dated in a while, since like freshman year…I'm a little out of practice."

"No, you dated that guy that I introduced you to remember? Last year I think it was."

"He didn't count; I had met him before, and let me tell you, a date with Kirk Gleason, is not a real date at all."

"I still can't believe you said yes to that." Lorelai laughed.

"You paid my a hundred and fifty dollars. I couldn't pass that up."

"True, true." The girls continue to talk, for a few minutes,

"Everything's good with you two? When'd that happen?" Luke asked after Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Not quite, we still aren't back to where we started, but I suppose mending won't be quite so difficult now." Lorelai told him, "Before it seemed nearly impossible."

"I told you everything would be okay."

"I know, and I knew you were right I just couldn't figure out when everything would be okay, you always say 'it'll be fine' but you never know when. It's just…it's hard you know? We haven't fought since we were kids."

"You two always fight." Luke pointed out.

"That isn't fighting, it's playful banter."

"Isn't that what you call it when we bicker? I hardly see anything remotely similar."

"No, hon when we fight, it's flirtatious, playful banter. I'd really rather avoid flirting with my sister, that would be nothing but weird." Luke rolled his eyes, and replied with an,

"Aw, geese." Which cause Lorelai to laugh, and give him a kiss.

"Lorelai, we have to…" She continued kissing him, "Rory…"

"What!" Lorelai pulled back, "Did you just call me Rory? That's disturbing on SO many levels."

"No, no! Lorelai why the hell would I call you Rory, I was only saying that Rory is like twelve feet away and that we shouldn't do that…" He said.

"Well, we'll just have to keep quiet then." Lorelai suggested, getting up from the couch, taking his hand and walking him over to the bedroom.

"Lorelai," He began, she silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth gently.

"Shh," And with that she pulled him into the bedroom, and shut the door.

* * *

**A few days later, 5:00 AM.**

Lorelai awoke with a start, carefully getting out of bed, as to not wake Luke, who'd taken the day off from the diner to join her at her first doctor's appointment, and made her way quickly to the bathroom. Luke woke soon after to the nauseating sound of his fiancé getting sick. He got up immediately, went into the bathroom, and held her hair.

"Thank you." She said when she had confirmed that she was finished. He nodded and kissed her forehead before letting her go, so she could brush her teeth.

"How long does that last?" Luke asked referring to the morning sickness.

"Pretty much the whole first trimester," She climbed back into bed with him, "Which is the first three months. I'm already probably two months in, so it may seem like forever, but it won't be that long. You don't have to get up with me, I got through it the first time, I could do that part alone again."

"I told you, you wouldn't have to go through any of it alone again. I'm here for the long haul hon. I want to be there for everything." Saying this caused her to lean over and kiss him on the cheek, when he reached over to kiss her for real, she put her hand up, "You probably don't want to do that…I'm thinking of you here." He ignored her and kissed her anyway, when he pulled back he made a sour face.

"Hey bucko I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said just before laying back down and going back to sleep.

Promptly at 9:00 the alarm went off, causing Lorelai to yell at it. Not making any effort to get up and turn it off, but waking Luke in the process, he finally shut it off, "I'm going to make breakfast, anything you want?"

"Pancakes, with apples."

"Apples?" He questioned.

"Yes. Apples, is there something wrong with me wanting apples?"

"Well, you hate apples for starters, and you've never eaten fruit willingly since I've known you."

"Luke, pregnant, funky cravings, trust me babe things will go back to normal in a few months."

"I think I like you like this." Lorelai threw a pillow at him on his way out.

"You missed," He told her before shutting the door and walking into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

**Gilmore Mansion (8:00 AM (ish))**

"Good morning Emily." Richard said as he made his way over to long dinning room table.

"Good morning Richard," She took a sip of her coffee, "I'm afraid I have some disappointing to report regarding our eldest daughter,"

"Oh, what is it now Emily?" Richard asked.

"She's pregnant again. Or at least she might be, and she's engaged." Emily stated.

"At least she's in a committed relationship this time Emily, we should be happy for her, how did you find this out anyway?"

"I saw her in a drug store, when you had your cold. She was buying a pregnancy test. I saw the ring on her finger," She took yet another sip of her coffee before continuing, "It was a nice ring though," She admitted quietly.

"I'm sure Ann would know more about the man I know you're so curious about-"

"I'm not curious about him Richard!" She defended.

"Emily, do not try to lie to me, I know for a fact you want to know who this boy is."

"He most certainly not be a boy, he should be a man. Lorelai deserves a man. She shouldn't be dating, or be engaged to a boy."

"Emily…"

**Gilmore-Danes Apartment (Wedding planning.)**

"I want daisies." Lorelai complained.

"We're having a winter wedding aren't we?"

"Yes,"

"We wouldn't ever be able to find good daisies. What about something traditional, like roses."

"Roses are roses, everyone will know… 'Oh, they couldn't find any unique flowers so they picked roses, how nice'. See, that is why we cannot use roses."

"What if they're pink?" Luke asked, willing to cater to anything his hormonal fiancée.

"Roses it is," She said, scribbling something down on a stack of papers.

"Date." Luke blurted.

"What?" Lorelai said, utterly confused.

"We _have _to set a date, now!" Luke demanded.

"How? It's hard and…" She stopped when Luke got up and took the kitchen calendar off the wall and set it in front of her; he opened it to the current month, September, and grabbed Lorelai's hand.

"We're going to, together; flip the calendar for any given month, then with our eyes closed point to a random date, and that will be the date we get married."

"Wait, we'll have to pick a month first, because I don't want to be a cow when we get married," Lorelai said, "How's November."

"November is perfect."

"Perfect." Lorelai mimicked, "Okay, let's pick a date." They did as Luke instructed earlier, put their hands together, intertwining their fingers, closed their eyes, and then pointed to a date.

"Sunday, November 20th." Lorelai said when she opened her eyes, Luke kissed her temple, and they finished off most of the planning all they had left was getting the reception hall, invitations, and church.

"Do we want a church wedding?" Luke asked.

"We could always have it at the Inn,"

"That sounds good," They agreed.

"I'm getting married in three months." Lorelai said.

"What a coincidence, me too." Luke smiled, causing Lorelai to giggle and kiss him.

* * *

**Next time: Ann's Date? Will it turn out good or…not?**

**Reviews would be extra especially nice, I'd love you forever.**

**Thank you, also to anyone and everyone who read and reviewed to Could It Be Something More? I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**I've had a few people ask me why Rory is not in it a lot; I think I said when I first began writing, that she would not be the focal point here. If I didn't I've said it now.**

**The pen name is changing soon, as I may have said before, it will be something like, Alaina Rose. That is my name, and I'd rather have my name then some screen name, you know? That's all for now.**

**Could It Be Something More? Will be updated within the week, because I AM! Continuing! **

**Alaina Rose**


	14. So we're dating?

**Chapter fourteen: So, we're dating?**

**A/N regarding Could It Be Something More: My computer decided to go crazy on me this week. It's new so I've been working out all the kinks and as I was writing Stella, my laptop, chose to rebel. She shut down. A really long eight page chapter that was ALMOST finished is now gone. This means a delay on an update. But I've learned my lesson, I will now write my chapters on paper first, that way when Stella decides to go crazy again, I'll be well prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or anything to do with it, except my closet shrine. I'm just kidding it's not a shrine, more of a collection….I also have nothing to do with _The New York Yankees_ or _The Boston Red Sox_**

**I had one person say something about the sequel…I'm only going to do it if people want it. So seriously it's up to you, if you want it I'll give it to you, if you don't, I'll invest my time into something else.**

**Enjoy!**

"Time check,"

"Ann, it's fine, you've got like three hours until you have to be back at the dorm." Lorelai tried and hopelessly failed at searching for an outfit for her little sister to wear on her date with Oliver.

"You don't understand, I have to get my clothes here, drive back which takes a half hour, and then I have to shower, do my hair, get dressed do my makeup, find the appropriate shoes…"

"Ann, I've been on a date before, I know how the primping process works." Lorelai explained.

"Yeah, but you got lucky. You got _Luke_, you got Superman. He knows to go by Gilmore-time. Oliver is new to dating a Gilmore Girl. He doesn't know these things." Lorelai grinned.

"I did get lucky…"

Ann shuddered, "Dirty," she giggled. Lorelai rolled her eyes and continued her search for Ann's date ensemble.

By the time Ann picked a dress, and stole some shoes from her sister, she had only an hour and a half before Oliver would be knocking on her door…which was a half hour away. "Thank you, I'll call you later," Ann kissed Lorelai on the cheek and rushed out the door. "I saw the shoes you stole, I want those back by next Saturday!" Lorelai called after her, a not so subtle, "damn" could be heard as Ann ran hurriedly down the stairs. Lorelai closed the door quietly as not to disturb Rory and her reading, and walked over to Luke who had been stationed on the couch for the last hour watching his favorite team, the New York Yankees, play baseball.

"Hey," Lorelai prompted,

"Shh, hold on a quick second…" Luke asked, Lorelai sat back for a second and observed Luke.

"What are we watching?" Lorelai asked despite Luke's plea for her to keep quite for a few more minutes.

"_Yankees_…are playing the _Red Sox…_" Luke trailed off once again, trying extremely hard to stay focused on the game.

"Whose winning, which one do you like better?"

"_Yankees _are winning, and I like them better." Luke mumbled, Lorelai kept quiet for a minute.

"Can you explain what exactly what's going on here? Because I'm a little confused."

Since it was a brief commercial Luke began explaining the goings on of the game, "The pitcher, the guy on the mound, throws the ball at the batter. The batter hits the ball and hopes to get around the three bases and back to where he started, that's called a home-run."

"I know what a home-run is; I'm not a complete moron."

He ignored her comment, "The team with the most home-runs wins." Lorelai nodded, and prided herself with her new found knowledge. Then the game came back on, and Lorelai lost him again.

**Five minutes to date time:**

_Where is he? Isn't it like tradition, first date you're supposed to be early? _

And with two minutes to spare he knocked on the door, Ann who had finished getting ready in record time hopped up and went to the door, "Hi," She said as she took her coat off of the hanger next to the door.

"Ann, you look absolutely astonishing," Oliver said in his trademark accent.

"You don't look to shabby yourself," She closed and locked the door behind her. He led her to his car, and they drove for a few minutes before pulling up in front of a small private owned restaurant. Oliver being the well trained gentleman he was got out and opened her door,

"Why thank you," Ann mused causing Oliver to chuckle shyly.

"You're quite welcome," He closed the door and locked it, "Look, Ann, I wanted to thank you, for…coming out with me tonight. I wasn't always the most popular guy back in England. You'd actually only be my second date." Ann was taken aback, but didn't let it show too much. "I want to be completely honest with you, because I don't want to mess this up. I really like you, and I can see you and me going somewhere…and I really don't mean to scare you off or anything, it's just…" He paused, _We aren't even in the restaurant yet and he's telling me his life story._ "Throughout my life, people weren't always so honest with me. My parents weren't actually my parents, my real parents died in a car accident shortly after I was born. I was sent to an adoption agency because my aunt couldn't take care of me at the time. I was adopted when I was two."

"Oliver, that's…that's," She was at a loss for words, _and I thought growing up with the Gilmore's was hard._ They continued talking outside leaning against the car, just telling each other about their lives. Ann told Oliver about growing up with The Gilmore's, and about Lorelai. Oliver was astonished at the fact that Lorelai had a daughter at sixteen. He also said the fact that the Gilmore's rejected her and her daughter was, "complete rubbish!" The two had a marvelous time; they never did make it into the restaurant. They left around 1:00AM; they sat outside and talked for four hours. _This is going to work. I can just tell its going to work. _

"I had a wonderful time," Ann told him when he walked her to her dorm room.

"We didn't eat anything, are you sure you're okay? We could find somewhere open now,"

"Its fine Oliver, maybe we could do this again? Next weekend maybe?"

"That sounds nice, I'll call you during the week and we could set something up,"

"That sounds good…"

"Okay, I should let you go; we've got an early class tomorrow." Ann cocked her head to the side. "Dr. Carter's philosophy class, 9:00AM tomorrow."

"Oh, _damn._ I completely forgot, thank you for reminding me." Ann smiled genuinely.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow." Oliver leaned in swiftly and kissed her, Ann kissed back willingly, but before anything got to heated she pulled back and said, "Have to get up early." He nodded in agreement and left. Ann went into her dorm room, hung up her coat and put her purse on the small kitchen's counter, and went directly to the phone. 1:00AM or not Lorelai Gilmore always answered the phone, so she dialed the ever so familiar phone number and waited. One ring, two rings…finally after five rings Lorelai groggily answered the phone.

"Damn you for waking me up." She answered.

"Hello to you too,"

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's like one o'clock in the morning."

"I'm aware of the time Lorelai-" Lorelai cut her off,

"Ewe, you sound like mom." She interjected.

"Gee thanks. Anyway…I was saying, I just got home from my date with Oliver, and I wanted to fill you in on the goings on."

"This couldn't wait until the sun was up?"

"No. I think he could be _the one._"

"Ann, I'm hanging up now."

"Lorelai, please, just…hear me out," She stayed quiet so Ann continued; "He's had a hard life. He was lied to all his life and despite that he's a great guy, he cares, and he's compassionate and I really, really like him. He's like Luke! He's like perfect! Oh, and his accent, I had a hard time letting him leave! If I didn't have a class in the morning…"

"Ann! Too much information, I don't want to know anymore then that right now. Jeez, do you _know_ what time it is?"

"I'm aware of the time, I thought you'd be willing to talk to me after my and Oliver's first date."

"Ann, hon, my only little sister, my _only_ connection to the Gilmore's, I love you. I would do pretty much anything for you; take a bullet for you if it comes to that. But I will not wake up, from a dead sleep, I'm tired, I'm planning a wedding, and to top all that off, I'm pregnant. I don't really need to be woken up at 1:00AM because you need to share your date events with me. Call me at a decent hour tomorrow morning, and we'll talk then okay?" Lorelai felt Luke stir, her attempts to be as quiet as possible were failed. He sat up and looked at her.

Half asleep still he groggily asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's Ann," Lorelai listened contently as Ann babbled on and on about how she helped Lorelai in the past. "She won't hang up, and I'm tired…"

"I guess I'll let you go Lorelai, I'm sorry for calling you like this…"

"Finally!" Lorelai blurted out.

"What?" Ann must not have heard her, _thank God._

"I said, already!? It was nice talking to you hon, okay…yeah, I'll talk to you later, bye," They hung up, "Oh, my god. Don't you ever, ever…EVER, let Ann call me in the middle of the night again. Please, ever." Lorelai went pale and clutched her stomach.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" Lorelai nodded. "You're sure?" She nodded again, before getting up out of bed and rushing to the bathroom, where the unpleasant sounds of his fiancé getting sick haunted Luke once again, he quickly got up and went in to hold her hair which she greatly appreciated.

"Thank you," Lorelai said when they were once again settled in bed.

"Anytime, I told you that before, that's what I'm here for."

"You're my guardian angel." Luke predictably rolled his eyes. "Night,"

"Night," They settled, "I love you Lorelai,"

"I love you too Lucas…" _Ha! I got away with it!_

"No you didn't get away with it; don't call me 'Lucas'."

"Dude, what are you? Telepathic?"

"Yeah, sure, that's what I am." Luke shook his head and got comfortable again.

**I'm fully aware of how short it is, and I'm sorry, but the last one I promise will be major-ly super fantastic-ly long. Like extremely long. **

**IMPORTANT: Updates are going to be coming slower for the next week or two, I'm still trying to fix the ongoing problem with my laptop.**

_**Thoughts I had while writing this chapter:**_

**-I really want to be telekinetic. That would be so cool.**

**-STELLAAA!**

**-Holy Sugar Cookies Emily! I'm wearing socks!**

**-OH! Emily: Dr. Carter: Think Case. He was annoying the hell out of me when I was writing this.**

**R & R please, reviews make me happy!**


	15. Not the End but the Begining

Chapter fifteen: Wow that was fast. 

**The final installment of this story, I hope you'll all like it, and I hope you'll review, and most of all, I hope you'll _all_ support my decision in making a sequel.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except…Ann, Oliver, and Bryan. 

**I dedicate this chapter to: the one, the only…Mika. I couldn't have started this without you. Honest.**

**One last A/N: I'm not sure how far along a pregnant woman has to be to find out the gender of the baby, but I'm pretty sure it's about four months, so that's what I'm going with.**

**Warning: this chapter moves really, really fast. TIME WARP PEOPLE!**

**THERE WILL be a sequel – coming soon!**

**One last note: I suck at writing wedding scenes, no matter how hard I try, I can't do it, I never get the dialogue right, so, bear with me for the wedding.**

**---Now On With the Final Chapter—**

Over the next few months' things progressed as they should have. Luke and Lorelai planned all of the wedding, sure that they left nothing and no one out, but not before double, triple and quadruple checking everything, they were all set, and the day of the wedding was rolling around much faster then initially anticipated. Ann and Oliver began getting closer, it felt natural for the two to be around each other. Ann had admitted to Lorelai on more then one occasion, that she was, "falling in love," Lorelai only smiled in response, happy for her little sister. But scared for her at the same time. She knew how it felt to be hurt by a guy; she wouldn't wish that feeling on her worst enemy. Lorelai's pregnancy also went as is should; now in her fourth month, she and Luke could find out the sex of their baby.

"We should get going; we don't want to be late," Luke told Lorelai checking his watch, "We've got thirty-five minutes before we have to be at the doctors' office, which means we'll have five minutes before we actually make it into Hartford, so chances are we'll be late, and you're going to get angry again."

"Luke, gosh, calm down. I'm coming, I'm coming," Lorelai came out from her bedroom.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late,"

"We _will not_ be late."

"If we don't leave now, we will be."

"Fine, fine," Lorelai grabbed her bag off the table in the kitchen and followed Luke out the door. "Luke, jeez could you walk any fricken faster?" Lorelai teased when she saw Luke take the stairs three at a time. "Slow down, you're going to fall,"

"I'm not going to fall Lorelai," Luke replied, just before stumbling towards the bottom of the stairs.

"HA!" Lorelai laughed, "I told you, you were going to fall. No one listens to me, but they should. I am always right!" Luke scoffed and opened the car door for her.

When they arrived at the doctor's office almost a half-hour later Lorelai was the one rushing out of the car, "Luke, we're late, drive faster!" She said at least fifty times during the ride, and every time Luke would reply with, "I told you we were going to be late. 'No one ever listens to me…'" He said, mimicking her comment from earlier.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked as they approached the steps.

He nodded, "Yeah, I am." So they walked inside, gave their names to the polite receptionist, who lead them into a spacious room and instructed them to wait patiently for a few minutes while their doctor finished up with another patient.

"Hello Mr. Danes, Ms. Gilmore; it's nice to see you two again." The doctor said, "I see you're about four months along…would you like to find out the baby's gender?"

"Yes, please." Luke and Lorelai answered simultaneously. The doctor did the ultrasound,

"Wow…hmmm…it seems you're having twins," 

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Lorelai asked. Luke just starred blankly at the screen, where you could see two blurry heads.

"You're having twins…one boy- see right there; and…one girl- see there," he pointed.

"Luke, twins."

Luke nodded, "Yah, twins. That's um…that's uh- wow."

"A little boy, and a little girl," This time Luke cracked a smile.

"A boy and a girl," He repeated.

"You're happy…right?" Lorelai asked once she the doctor left them to put their file away.

"Yeah, I'm happy. I'm just processing is all. I'm extremely happy, more then happy, don't worry about it." Lorelai still looked concerned, "I'm happy I promise."

"I believe you babe; I just want to make sure you're still all in."

"I'm not _him_ Lorelai; I am here for the long run. Always."

"I know you're not him, I just…I don't want to do anything alone this time. I want someone there for everything. Especially now, this time there is two, all the more reason to leave! I can't have you leave Luke; you have to promise me that you won't ever leave me."

"I'm never going anywhere. I'm here forever. I promise." Lorelai looked a little more relieved, she looked as if she believed him, and she trusted him.

"Okay, good." She smiled, and took his hand, "Luke, I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, "so, we ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

--

The next few weeks went by smoothly, for the Gilmore (and Danes' too!). And before they knew it, November was there; with only a week before the wedding everything was crazy. All of a sudden everything was falling apart. Lorelai was having wacky mood swings as cause of her pregnancy, Luke was trying to deal as best he could while attempting to find a more permanent housing arrangement for them by the time they were back from their honeymoon, and Rory…well she finished her entire book collection having read each book at least three times, and no one could find any time to bring her to the book store. Stars Hollow was not the place you wanted to be this month. It was complete and utter mayhem. It seemed to Lorelai that everyone was out to ruin her big day. Especially Taylor.

"Lorelai, you have to have this permit to have _that _big of a ribbon surrounding the reception area, what if it would fall and strangle someone?! Are you thinking about your guests Lorelai? Are you thinking about them?"

"Taylor. Forget the damn ribbon. I don't care about your stupid permits, if you're so set on throwing these in my face not a week before hand; just send me the bill okay!" She shouted at him, walking away as fast as she could possibly go in her heals. She would run as fast as she could back to her car and drive home. That was the twelfth permit he'd slapped her with, she couldn't handle it anymore. With her look he'd hit her with six more before the wedding actually came.

"With all these fines he's going to hit us with a bill for more money then it actually was to pay for the wedding." Lorelai cried into Luke's shoulder.

"Lorelai, don't worry about it. Stop stressing."

"I can't stop stressing Luke! The wedding's in a week and Taylor sucks as usual; Rory needs new books and…oh crap…ouch…" She clutched her stomach.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" She shook her head, seemingly unable to speak. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay," She nodded. He stood up and helped her carefully down the stairs and into his truck. He drove to the emergency room at the nearest hospital, and they got her into a room immediately.

After they minimized the pain the doctor began the questioning, "Ms. Gilmore have you been under any sort of stress lately?"

"I guess."

"Care to elaborate for me," 

"I'm getting married next week so everything's been a little hectic, and the stupid town selectman-mayor- Taylor he's been bugging me all month about regulations and stupid permits, I'm about ready to…I don't know what I'm ready to do!"

"Okay. I see your problem. Your stress levels are extremely high, therefore causing your blood pressure to rise to an unhealthy rate. I need you to calm down. For the sake of your and your babies' health, you could have lost them today if you had waited another ten minutes to come in. I care as much about your children as you do at this point. I sure wouldn't want you to loose them."

"Okay." She said simply, "I'll calm down." She added.

"Good, you're free to leave when you're ready." The doctor said as he walked out of the door, scribbling things down in his folder on his way out.

"Hey…" Luke offered when he came into the room.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"Is everything fine? They wouldn't tell me, because I'm not family…yet." He smiled shyly.

"I guess, everything is…fine. I have high blood pressure, my stress levels are up way to high, and I could have lost the babies'." Lorelai said, simply sitting on the side of the hospital bed, staring at the floor, trying her hardest not to cry. Knowing that would make everything worse.

"Oh. Wow, that's…I'm sorry." Luke walked over and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault. I've been taking too much on these past few months. I just need to take it slow until the babies are born. Then everything will be okay, so don't you be sorry, or upset, or concerned. Everything will be fine, okay?" He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Nonsense," He smiled and looked into her eyes, "Let's blame it on Taylor; it's more fun that way." Lorelai laughed shortly.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked when she walked into the room; Sookie had picked her up from school and took her straight there to see what was going on.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just a little scare that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Are my little brother and sister gonna be okay?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Of course hon," Lorelai assured her, smoothing her Rory's hair with her hand, "What do you say we head over to the book store to get you a few books?"

"Okay," Rory smiled and took Lorelai's free hand, ready to lead her out. When the trio walked out of the room they nearly ran into a frantic Sookie.

"Jeez, Sookie, what's wrong with you?!" Lorelai said when she knocked heads with her friend.

"I'm sorry Lorelai; I was just so damn worried. You call and say you're in the hospital, and to pick up Rory, I freaked out and threw a spoon at Freddy!" Freddy was one of the better sue chefs at the Inn. "He ducked, so he's fine but it ended up hitting James," one of the not so great sue chefs.

"You hit James?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, cut him, but he's okay. What about you?! Are you okay?"

"Well, Sook, I didn't get slapped in the face with a flying spoon so yeah, I'd say I'm okay," Sookie glared at her, "I'm fine hon, don't worry about me. I'll call you later with more in depth details, right now I just want to go home and lie down."

"Okay hon, talk to you later."

While back in Stars Hollow things were crazy and hectic, here in New Haven everything was calm cool, and collected. Ann and Oliver had moved in together, unbeknownst to the elder Gilmore's. Lorelai told Ann she should wait it out, and talk to their parents before taking a step like that.

Ann replied, "Lorelai I know what I'm doing. I'm not you; I'm not going to get pregnant or anything." She instantly regretted saying it because she knew Lorelai would come up with an angered come back, which she did.

"Well since you feel that way. Move in with him, see what I care! Don't come crying to me when Mom or Dad comes for a surprise visit and Oliver opens the door, because I'm not going to be here to help you. I am going to be home, with Luke, the guy who I know for a fact I can trust. Come on Ann, you're the sensible one here, you're the one with the common sense, and the smarts, use them!"

"Can't you be happy for me without passing judgment!? Are you trying to be Mom, or did it just happen?!" Lorelai didn't say anything; she just turned around and walked out.

Other then that small roadblock, the pair of Gilmore Girls were fine. The shouting match was only a minor set back, and they moved on quickly. Forgive and Forget. That's what they were trying to do, but it was still in the back of Lorelai's mind now, three weeks later. Ann however had completely forgotten about it, she was too wrapped up in Yale and Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver," Ann began, as she walked up behind Oliver, who was sitting in the couch typing furiously on his laptop, trying to get his paper done by the time he had to be at his next class.

"Yes Ann,"

"My sister's wedding is coming up pretty fast…"

"Yes,"

"And I need someone to come with me." She stated hoping for the best. Oliver said nothing. "And I was kind of wondering if you'd maybe come with me. It's November 20th."

"That's a Sunday."

"I'm aware,"

"I have three classes on Sunday Ann I can't come to the wedding, I'm sorry, you know I'd really love to be there with you, but I can't. If I don't keep up my grades my aunt won't pay for Yale anymore, you know that. I can't afford to lose this."

"I know babe, but this is important to me. Look, Oliver if you don't come, it's customary for the maid of honor to make out with the best man, and I'm not sure who that is, but it could damn well be Kirk. I don't wanna make out with Kirk." Ann smiled.

Oliver nodded, "I doubt your sister's fiancé will choose Kirk as the best man. No one in their right mind set would."

"Not the point hon,"

"Look, Ann, I would love to come, but I can't. I've got three classes that I cannot miss." Ann sat down next to him, and twirled her hair around one of her fingers just as Lorelai had taught her to, "Please." She asked one more time.

"I'll see if I can get out of the classes."

"Thank you!" Ann got up quickly, and picked up the phone to call Lorelai.

"Hello," Lorelai answered faintly, having just been woken up by the phone's loud ringing.

"Hey, Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up Ann?"

"I wanted to confirm that, Oliver is coming with me on Sunday."

"You got him to cave?"

"Yes, thank you to the infamous Lorelai hair flip!"

"Well, I taught you everything I know,"

"Yes you did," They both smiled, "So five days."

"Five days, and I'm a married woman. I never thought I'd see the day," Lorelai joked.

"You got lucky," Ann assured, wishing she'd chosen her words more carefully.

"No pun intended I'm sure," Lorelai giggled.

"No, none at all actually," They both laughed briefly, "I'll let you go, you sounded a little tired when I called so, you go…nap or something,"

"Okay, thank you." They said good bye and hung up.

Lorelai went back to sleep and Ann went over to the couch to help Oliver, who was cursing at his crashed computer. Ann had to throw her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter, but failed, letting a small squeak escape her lips, Oliver looked over at her, and frowned, having lost over two weeks of hard, dedicated work.

Meanwhile while Lorelai was asleep, Luke decided to take Rory out, just so the two of them weren't cooped up in the apartment trying to tip-toe around, being quiet as to not wake, or stress Lorelai. Luke took Rory to a Hartford jewelry store, where he intended to have Rory help pick out wedding rings for himself and Lorelai. A task that Rory happily volunteered to contribute in.

"I like this one," Rory pointed to a silver band with small diamond clusters all the way around. "It matches this one," she pointed to another one, a man's ring this time, just a plain silver band. "It matches her bracelet and her engagement ring too," Rory explained. Luke agreed.

"I think these are perfect." He pointed out the rings to the saleswoman and she took them both out and handed them to Luke to take a closer look. He handed the women's ring to Rory so she could scrutinize it. When he got her nod of approval, he traded her for the other ring.

"Their perfect Luke, Mom will love them." Luke smiled and handed the rings back to the saleswoman.

"Can I get this one engraved please?" Luke asked the lady.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, just fill this sheet out just so we don't spell anything wrong,"

"What is it gonna say Luke!?" Rory asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see." Rory frowned.

"Please Luke!" He shook his head.

"I don't want to spoil it," Luke filled out the small paper and slid it across the counter.

.**One day before the wedding.**

"Rory, where's my veil! Oh my god, I lost my veil," Lorelai shouted from her room, she was franticly searching her room upside down, taking out draws from her dresser and dumping the contents on the floor and on her and Luke's bed. "Rory, a little help here!?"

"Mom, come here," Rory took Lorelai's hand and led her into her room. "Your veil is with your dress, and your shoes, and everything else that you'll need for tomorrow, right here, in _my_ closet. Remember a few weeks ago when we decided we'd keep it in here so Luke wouldn't accidentally stumble upon it if he's looking for something in the closet, because you thought it'd be nice if you shared your closet with Luke. Which was pointless 'cause all he has in there is a pair of shoes,"

"That's all there's room for! You can't blame me for having so much stuff, I'm a girl, it's the law." Lorelai admired her dress and her veil for a second before thanking her daughter, "Thank you,"

"Is there anything else we have to do before the wedding?"

"I have a few phone calls to make, that's all." Rory nodded, and picked up a book from her desk and began to read. Lorelai walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She cautiously picked up the phone and dialed a number she hadn't dialed since god knows when.

"Gilmore Residence," The maid prompted.

"Can I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Gilmore please?" Lorelai asked.

"Mrs. Gilmore is a D.A.R meeting at the moment, but I can see if Mr. Gilmore is available."

"That'd be fine, thanks." Lorelai waited patiently for her father to answer the phone, which in a timely manner, he did.

"Hello,"

"Hi, Dad."

"Ann? Why, I just talked to you but ten minutes ago…is everything alright?"

"It's Lorelai Dad." She corrected.

"Oh, Lorelai, to what do I owe this call?"

"I just…wanted to know if you'll be coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is the twentieth, your wedding! Of course I'll be there Lorelai; I wouldn't miss it for the world! I asked Emily to RSVP sometime last month, she did call you didn't she?" Richard was astonished his wife wouldn't RSVP to her only daughters wedding.

"Nope, I checked, double checked, and triple checked, I received no call from either of you." She took out her list and checked again, "So you're both coming?"

"I will for sure be there."

"What about mom?"

Richard hesitated, "Lorelai, you know your mother. She doesn't exactly, completely approve of your current situation. She feels that whatever man would you in the position you're in now, doesn't belong with you. She thinks it's irresponsible, on both of your parts. I agree with her, on some of those points. While it is irresponsible, the way you're handling it is better then anyone else I know. Although I don't approve of you having two children without being married either, I respect your decision, and would not under any circumstances miss your wedding. I'm sure the man who has won your heart is worthy of at least an ounce of respect from me and I am willing to give respect where it is due." He concluded.

"Thank you Daddy." Lorelai said softly.

"You're welcome Lorelai."

"Hey, ugh, Dad,"

"Yes Lorelai,"

"Would you…could you…tomorrow, would you please, walk me down the aisle?"

"I would be honored Lorelai. Deeply honored."

**Wedding Day.**

Naturally, Lorelai was going insane. And the day hadn't even begun yet; it was 4:00 AM. She had been up for three hours already; it was debatable that she had even fallen asleep. Luke left the night before, after Lorelai insisted it was bad luck for the bride and groom see each other before the wedding. Luke reluctantly obliged, packed a small duffel bag and headed over to the diner. "Damn it, why did I make him leave, it's times like these where I'm going enjoy having him here 24/7.".

"Mom, what are you doing up?" Rory asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rory held up her full glass of water, "Oh. Well…I'm, um, I-uh…I'm nervous. I'm jittery, I can't sleep, and I can't sit still for more then five minutes, and I would do something, but there isn't anything to do. I tried reading one of your books, but seriously…do they entertain you, because I was so bored. There were like a thousand words that I hadn't ever heard before…I felt dumb reading my seven year olds books. So then I picked up a magazine…can you say…backfire. I think I've read every magazine in this house thirty-five times. I-"

"Mom! Calm down please, everything will be fine. You're getting married, nothing to be worried about. You love Luke,"

"I do," She smiled, "I really love Luke."

"Okay. Then, there isn't anything to worry about. Just relax, try to sleep, and don't stress yourself over it. Kay?"

"Okay. Goodnight babe."

"Night Mom," And with that, Rory left her mother alone with her thoughts once again. Only this time, instead of lying awake, thinking about everything…and nothing. She closed her eyes, the thoughtful words of her daughter still ringing in her ears, and went to sleep. She did have a big day ahead of her after all.

Lorelai Gilmore had over come a task which only hours ago she thought was impossible: she fell asleep and slept the night through.

Rory woke up first, at seven o'clock. The wedding was at two thirty, so they had time, but she wanted her mother up, so they could head over to the Inn and make sure everything is all set up and ready. She wanted this day to be perfect as much as her mother and step father did. _Step Father? That doesn't sound right; he shouldn't be my step father. He's more of a father then my real dad has ever been._ That was true, but there wasn't much she could do about that at the moment. _Unless…_

"Mom, it's time to get up!" Lorelai didn't move. "Mom…get up!!" Still nothing. "You're getting married in a few hours!" This time she shot right up, banging heads with Rory, "Jeez mom!"

"Sorry," Lorelai massaged her head, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to…Oh my god could this headache get any friggin' worse,"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so close to you, my fault," Rory apologized.

"No, hon, it's good. I have to get up anyway…is your head okay?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Rory laughed. The girls gathered their things they'd need for the wedding, and proceeded to the Inn, where they would get ready, along with Rory's other bridesmaids; Sookie, and Ann. When they arrived, they made a hasty retreat to room seven, where the other two bridesmaids waited patiently, Sookie was painting her nails to accent her dress, and Ann was reading, as usual, as well as filing her own nails.

"Wow, you're up mighty early," Ann pointed out looking up from her leather bound book. Lorelai rubbed her eyes and pointed at Rory.

"She had to get up…she's getting married today! She wouldn't want to over sleep! She'd miss the ceremony!" Rory mock ranted.

"Lorelai, is your head okay? There's a red bump…right there…" Sookie pointed at the spot where Lorelai and Rory had knocked heads earlier.

"Damn," She whispered, "Rory, can you run down to the kitchen and ask Manny for some ice in a small plastic bag, please?"

"Sure mom," She nodded apologetically and skipped down stairs…not literally of course, as to not hurt herself. When she came back with the ice, Lorelai thanked her, lied down on the bed and set the ice bag carefully on her forehead, stopping the lump that was threatening to form; she wouldn't want to have a huge ugly bump on her head on the most important day of her life. The girls just sat in silence for a few moments, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called, "Unless you're Luke!" She shouted as the door knob began to twist, "in which case you'll have to wait until later!" The door opened to reveal Richard Gilmore clad in his usual attire, suit and a bowtie, with his dressier suit in a case resting over his arm.

"I'll assure you, I am not Luke." He said smiling, "I wasn't sure what time would be appropriate to arrive, your mother informed me that she, 'misplaced the invitation' so she couldn't be of any help. I couldn't stand to be in the house with her anymore, so I got dressed and I came. I hope that's alright. I could always just take a look around town if you ladies need some excess primping time." He concluded. Lorelai just got up and embraced him in a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"You're welcome to stick around here for a while, there's a newspaper on the desk, and the library downstairs is packed, the wedding isn't until two thirty so you've got time to relax a bit." Richard grinned at her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Lorelai," He said, and took a seat on one of the recliner chairs, he picked up the paper and began to read. A few hours had gone by, the girls were now in major primp mode, Richard left them alone, and went down to the library to see if he could catch up on some reading,

"I've been so busy lately, I haven't got any time to sit down and read a good book,"

So the girls were left alone to get ready. By two o'clock they were all dressed, makeup was done, and hair was sprayed in place. Rory, Sookie and Ann sat quietly as Lorelai paced back and forth; she'd been doing this for the last half hour. She would pick up her bouquet, walk once around with it, and put it down, walk over and pick it up again, and repeat. It was beginning to drive the other girls mad.

"Lorelai, you okay over there?" Ann asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai replied, picking her bouquet up one more time.

"Are you sure hon? Cause you look a little nervous," Sookie pointed out.

"I'm great, perfect, excellent; did I miss any important synonyms for fine?"

"Fantastic, fabulous," Rory pointed out.

"Thanks hon, I am also, fantastic and fabulous."

At two fifteen the girls decided they should probably start getting in place, when they got to the door, which they'd be walking out of, one by one, they lined up; Rory first with Luke's nephew Jess next to her, then Sookie with Jackson on her arm, and then Ann with Luke's friend from high school, Bryan as the best man. Ann tried very hard not to look at Bryan to long, he was tall, at least six foot, with bright blue eyes to match her own, and dirty blonde hair. _So Lorelai matched me up with the most attractive man on the wedding party. That's fine. I have Oliver…who is here. So stop thinking about Bryan…stop! _She thought to herself, but she couldn't stop thinking about him, and from the few words they'd shared when he walked up to her, she could tell he was a very, very nice person. _Nice in general, I have no interest at all. None, cause…my…boyfriend…Oliver, is here._ She had trouble saying it to herself internally; meaning she probably shouldn't attempt it aloud. Especially if Oliver is anywhere near her.

_Two minutes to show time. _Lorelai thought, waiting patiently for her father to come and take her arm so they could walk down the aisle to Luke, and get married. She honestly didn't want to wait anymore.

"Lorelai, are you ready?" Richard asked when he came up to her, ready to take his place and walk her down the aisle.

"Jeez Dad, it's not wise to scare a pregnant woman,"

"My apologies, now, are you ready to be married?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I have been for a long time." Just then the music began playing, cueing Rory and Jess to start walking toward Luke and Reverend Skinner. Once the other two pairs had walked gracefully down the aisle it was Lorelai's turn, the music switched to the traditional bride's music, as per request of Rory.

"_We don't want people to think you're completely crazy mom!" _

Richard walked her slowly down, one step at a time, not sure if he was ready to give away his eldest daughter, _how much longer until I have to do this with Ann? _He thought as he pulled up her veil, kissed her on the cheek and gave her hand to Luke, with a nod of his head he sat down, next to the person he last expected to be there.

"You ready for this?" Luke asked almost silently before turning back to Reverend Skinner.

"A _Seven Nation Army_ couldn't stop me," Luke smiled, "You got that one eh?" He nodded, and they turned to the Reverend, both 100 ready.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these two…" Reverend Skinner performed the ceremony beautifully, Lorelai and Luke just focused on each other, not really aware of much Reverend Skinner said, the part they did notice was where they recited their vows. As much as Luke just wanted to stick with the traditional vows so he wouldn't have to write his own, Lorelai got him to cave. He was first.

"Luke, I can't begin to tell you how lucky I am to have you. I love you more then anything, 'cept for maybe Rory, but that's a given," Everyone laughed, "I can honestly say you're the first guy I've ever loved and if I have my way, the only. I'm proud to become Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap. Your turn Mr. Monosyllable," Everyone laughed once again.

And now it was Luke's turn.

"Jeez, Lorelai…now, since you've made it clear, I'm not so great with words, I'll just say, I love you. I couldn't function right without you. You're my everything, as previously stated." Lorelai smiled, "I'm happy you're becoming Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap."

"I now pronounce you man, and wife, you may kiss your bride," Reverend Skinner proclaimed. "I now present you with, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes!" The crowd cheered, as Lorelai and Luke kissed.

The reception was a wondrous, must be at event. Everyone was having a wonderful time, Lorelai was a little bummed she couldn't have a glass of champagne with everyone else, but sparkling white grape juice worked just as well. When the song that signified the first dance as a married couple, they picked the song _Reflecting Light _by Sam Phillips.

_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light_

I wrote the pain down  
Got off and looked up  
Looked into your eyes  
The lost open windows  
All around  
My dark heart lit up the skies  


"I think I like this song," Luke told her as they danced.

"Shh, Me too baby, me too."

_  
And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light_

Give up the ground  
Under your feet  
Hold on to nothing for good  
Turn and run at the mean times  
Chasing you  
Stand alone and misunderstood

At this point the MC had everyone else was up dancing around the couple who seemed to be in their own little world.__

_And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light_

The rest of the reception went perfectly; beautiful, tear-jerking speeches were given by both the Best Man and the Maid Of Honor. All-in-all the wedding was a hit.

"Lorelai, you're mother and I are going to head home now, we had a wonderful time. Thank you for everything, and congratulations. Both of you." Richard announced.

"Mom's not here Dad," Lorelai laughed quietly at her, "hallucinating" father. Richard pointed over by the door where Emily Gilmore stood back towards them, coat in hand, and ready to leave. "When did she…"

"She was here the whole time; she made a point to not be noticed. She didn't want to ruin your wedding with her presence." Lorelai began to tear up.

"Tell her…" A small tear fell from her glassy blue eyes, "Tell her I said thank y-you for coming." Luke put an arm around his wife and pulled her a little closer. "Tell her-tell her it meant a lot to me, that she was here. Whether I knew she was here or not, just her coming meant a lot to me." Richard nodded.

"I will Lorelai, I will." Lorelai stood up and kissed her father on the cheek, Richard took her in a hug before shaking Luke's hand and departing.

"You good?" Luke asked, holding his wife just a moment longer.

"Yeah," She wiped her eyes, "I'm fine. I'll be okay," She smiled weakly and turned back to her party.

**The end, for now. Put away the pitch forks please, the sequel will be up within the month. The title will be something like…**

_**1. Always and Forever**_

_**2. Forever Yours**_

_**3. Never let you go**_

**Something along those lines, look for it sometime this month!**

_**If something doesn't make sense or something like that…please notify me. My beta wasn't able to get to this chapter because of the length and technical difficulties too. So please let me know if you need anything clarified!**_

**I'd like to get up to 80 reviews, if you'd be willing to give 'em to me. Please feel free leave any name suggestions for the twins who will be brought into the story in the first or second chapter of the sequel, I do have some names picked out already but I'd love your input as well.**

**Thank you for putting up with me and my sometimes very horrid writing. I appreciate all of you who have reviewed every single chapter. You honestly don't know how much it means to me. I love you all!**

**Alaina Rose.**

**(lukeanlor383)**


End file.
